One Day You're Going To Get Yourself Killed
by bunnyfan11
Summary: Luna wanted nothing to do with Professor Elm and his stupid pokemon journey, but after her sister, Hannah, has to go into surgery, she might not have a choice. How else is her mother supposed to pay all of the bills? They can't keep relying on Ethan's family, but Luna might be getting more than she bargained for.
1. Prologue

_**So this is my first Pokemon Fan Fiction and I hope you like it. It is based off of Heart Gold and Silver Soul. I really enjoyed writing the prologue. I was thinking, we've seen the trainer, we've seen the showcases, and we've seen the Gym Leaders, but I don't think we've seen anything like my**_ _ **character**_ _ **Luna. If I'm mistaken please tell me, but without**_ _ **further**_ _ **ado I give you my fanfiction for pokemon. Enjoy.**_

Luna struggled to fall asleep. Her sister was in the other room, but she could still hear her struggling to breath. Luna was worried about her. There was an pokepuff and a bottle of juice on her nightstand. Had Ethan come over? She shoved the pokepuff in her mouth and walked into Hannah's room. Her sister was still slowly breathing in and out. "Luna, is that you?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, it's me." Luna answered.

"Good. I was worried it was that bloody doctor again." Luna wanted to giggled, but this was no laughing matter. "I think you need to go get mom."

"Why? What's wrong?" Luna asked, panicked. Hannah didn't answer. Luna quickly checked her sister's pulse. "MOM!" Luna screamed. Her mother ran in and put her hand over her mouth. Then ran downstairs to get the phone. "Don't you dare die on me Hannah!" Luna started CPR and didn't stop until the paramedic got inside. As they wheeled Hannah outside, Ethan ran over to her. She wasn't thinking straight.

"Is she alright?" He asked, trying to calm her down. His brown bangs covered his left eye. His brown eyes were full of fear. "Luna! Answer me!" He yelled. Luna could feel the hot, salty tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Ethan's Azurill rubbed himself against Luna's leg.

"Azurill?" The little pokemon questioned. Luna silently cried in Ethan's arms. Her sister was dying and she couldn't do anything about it. Her mother was already having a hard time with the bills since their father left. At least there wasn't a constant smell of alcohol in the house. That sorta helped Hannah.

"It's okay Luna. It's okay." Ethan whispered to her. She glanced over Ethan's shoulder. She could see Silver's pity. She hated it as much as she hated him. Of all the people who could give pity to her, she would rather drop dead then get pity from him. Stupid Silver! Stupid New Bark Town. If this wasn't the best place for Hannah, they probably would have moved away. Professor Elm's Lab was here and he had tried multiple times to convince her to go on a pokemon journey. She wanted nothing to do with it. She needed to be here for Hannah.

"Well, her left lung collapsed so they working with that right as we speak. The medication they want to give her has been tested and their worried about the effects of it on her, but it is probably the only option." The nurse told us. Mom was cursing under her breath with her head in her lap. We weren't going to able to afford any of this.

"Well, I could send you some money while I'm traveling with Azurill." Ethan suggested. Luna was shocked. His family need that money too! How could he give money to them when he needed it just as much?

"Are you sure you want to do that Ethan? Wouldn't you and your father need that money?" Luna's mother asked. Ethan nodded his head and pushed his brown hair out of his face.

"I won't need that much money on my journey and if I do I can just challenge someone and try to win." Ethan answered.

"Then we'll make a deal!" Luna told him. "When I'm 15, I'll go on my own journey and you can stop sending money to us." Ethan laughed.

"By that time, I'd have already beat the Elite Four and the Champion." Luna punched him in the arm. "Ow…" He started rubbed his arm. Probably a good thing Azurill wasn't inside. He wouldn't have like that. He might have attacked Luna. He was a cute, but very serious and protective pokemon.

"I am only a month younger than you and your already 15. It will take you longer than a month just to get to Victory Road." Luna stuck out her tongue.

"Well, if your willing to. Thank you Ethan." Luna's mother spoke.

"You're welcome Ma'am. I hope Hannah gets better. I'll send the money as soon as I can. Is one third of what I earn monthly, okay?"

"Ethan, that's more than enough. Please make sure you can life of what's left over."

"Of course." Ethan smiled. "Well, I should get ready to leave in the morning. Good night Luna." Ethan kissed her cheek and no matter how hard she wanted, she couldn't slap him. They were friends, childhood friends. Nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't going to fall for his tricks just so he could meet someone else on his journey and break her heart. Luna knew better then that.

"Luna, you should go home and get some sleep." Her mother told her. Luna shook her head.

"No, I want to stay here. With you. So when Hannah's out of surgery, I can see her."

"But that could take all night."

"I don't care. She needs me. I want to stay by her side as long as I can." Her mother seemed to understand now. They both had no idea how much longer Hannah would live. Luna wanted to spend as much time as she could with her younger sister.

"Alright, just try to get some sleep while waiting." Luna nodded and sat down next to her mother. "Hannah will be fine. She's gone through worse."

 ** _Luna and Hannah have had a pretty darn hard life, but things can only get better right? I don't know how often I'll be able to post, three chapters a week is pretty hard and I might need a break sometime soon, but I'll try my best to keep up. I might post this one every other week so about twice a month. I hope you guys liked it. There is a whole lot more to come and you're going to get to learn more about the_** ** _characters. Until next time._**


	2. Chapter 1: Stupid Silver!

_**I've decided how this is going to work. Every week I'll post a chapter for One Day You're Going to get Yourself Killed and Sheep and Roses. Every other week, I'll post a chapter of Sweet like Cinnamon. After looking at the stats and view, I think this is the best way for me to keep up with writing so if you read Sweet like Cinnamon, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait another week. I'm done talking now so enjoy this chapter.**_

"Luna, get up. Your going to be late." Luna's mother called. Luna yawned and got out of bed. Hannah was listening to an audiobook. The doctors had been right, the medicine did cause problems for her. Hannah's body hadn't reacted well to the med and it somehow caused her to go blind, but it had helped her more then it hurt her. She hadn't had any breathing problems since the surgery.

"Morning sis." Hannah greeted.

"Morning Hannah." Luna smiled.

"What pokemon are you going to choose from Professor Elm?" Hannah asked.

"After a lot of thinking, I decided to go with Totodile. It's the water type starter."

"Oh, that one. I like Cyndaquil better, but Totodile is a good choice I guess. It's probably the better of the three anyway. If you chose Cyndaquil, your rival would end up with Totodile and most likely beat you in pokemon battles. If you chose Chikorita, your rival would end up with Cyndaquil and that would be the same result as if you had Cyndaquil. So even through water type moves aren't very effective on grass type pokemon, grass type moves wouldn't be severely damaging to Totodile.

"You act as if this is your journey sis." Luna laughed.

"It is what I wanted to do if I ever got better. I guess that won't happen now. I was really hoping to see the different pokemon and different towns you get to pass through." Now Luna felt bad. Her heart stung. She wanted to say something, but her mom rushed into the room.

"Luna, hurry up or you're not going to get the pokemon you want. Take these pokepuffs and get over to the lab." Her mom started to push her out the door.

"Mom, I'm the only one getting a pokemon today." Luna replied.

"Well, it's rude to be late." Luna was going to start taking back, but her mother slammed the door in Luna's face. She growled and walked over to the lab. Professor Elm was such a pain. Who knows how long his family had been working in the New Bark Town's Pokemon Lab? He had been trying to get her to do this for five years and a day before Ethan left for his journey, she finally decided to do this. She was going to go after things that she didn't need. She only needed enough money to pay off the medical bills. That was all. She wasn't some test subject of Professor Elm's like her mother was to Professor Oak.

Luna opened the door to Elm's lab and walked in. Professor Elm's assistant was sorting through the filing cabinets. "Welcome to the Lab Luna. I see you finally decided to come. Professor Elm is in with the pokeballs. Chikorita has already been taken. Emily took her yesterday." Good because she wanted Totodile. Emily was Professor Elm's niece. She was known for being overly cute and it made Luna sick thinking about it. She had a crush on Ethan and she could have him for all Luna cared. Ethan and Luna were just friends.

"Thank you." Luna spoke. She walked farther into the lab and saw Professor Elm over by his computer. Luna forced a cough to get Elm's attention.

"Ah, hello Luna. Here for your pokemon and your pokedex, I presume. Which one would you like? We have Totodile and Cyndaquil left." Elm handed her a brand new pokedex that she would probably never use.

"I'll take Totodile." Luna answered, taking the pokedex from him.

"As expected of you. Taking the water type starter. Here is Totodile's ball and five other pokeballs. It's good to have a team of pokemon so you can switch them out in battle." Luna let Totodile out of his ball. He sat in front of Luna's and was looking around. When Totodile seemed bored of his new surroundings, he started to walk around the room. He opened cabinets and pulled out files then threw them around the room.

"Totodile." The pokemon spoke as it looked through one of the files. He then started to rip up the papers inside the file.

"Luna, could you put Totodile away please?" Elm asked and nervously chuckled.

"Tot, return." Luna told Totodile. He walked over to her and glared, but went back inside his pokeball.

"Tot? You already nicknamed him, have you? I guess it's better if he gets use to it. Well, Why don't you go catch a wild pokemon, bring it back and then we'll discuss the pokedex. You can your pokegear to call your Mom and me. If you find Ethan, you can put his number in too. My number and your mom's are already in there." Luna looked at her new pokeball and then back at Professor Elm. She gave him a devilish grin and then released Totodile again.

"Come on Tot. Let's go catch a Pidgey or something.

"Totodile!" Tot replied then latched onto Luna's leg. The pair walked out of Elm's lab and head out of town. There was some grass where Pidgeys and Caterpie usual hung out. They were pretty easy to catch even without a pokeball.

"Tot, when I say, go over there and use leer on that Pidgey. Then I"ll throw this pokeball at it."

"Totodile." The blue creature replied. Pidgey hopped closer to Luna's hiding spot and when it was a yard away from Tot, she gave him the signal. Tot used leer on the Pidgey and Luna readyed to throw the pokeball when,

"LUNA!" Tot looked away from the Pidgey and the wild pokemon flew away. Luna groaned and looked towards where the sound came from. It was Professor Elm's assistant and he was running up to her. "The… fire… starter… Cyndaquil… he's… been… stolen…" He told her, trying to catch his breath. Why did she care about a pokemon that wasn't her own?

"Who stole him?" Luna asked, pretending to care.

"I don't know. Professor Elm left the lab for a bit and I continued to check the files. When Elm came back the pokemon was gone." Luna tried to think. There weren't anyone team out here like there was in places like Goldenrod City, It was someone from New Bark. Hannah said she wanted Cyndaquil, but she would never steal anything, and even if she would steal pokemon, she'd never would be able to make it there alone. Everyone else already had pokemon, exect one.

"I think I know who it is, but for this to work, you need to go back to the lab and act like nothing has happened." She instructed.

"But…"  
"This can't work unless you listen to me." He nodded and start to walk back. Luna forced Tot to return to his ball and then hide behind a tree. Without a pokemon knowing the move surf, this was the only way out of town. A figure in a hoodie started to walk out of town. Their face was covered by a scarf and there was something in the pocket of the hoodie. They pulled off the hood of the hoodie. They had short, messy, blonde hair and lapis blue eyes. Luna thought she knew who it was, but she still couldn't be sure. Not till they removed that scarf. Finally, they took of the scarf and Luna could see his face clearly. She released Totodile. He was going to get it. Tot ran over and used scratch on his leg. Irritated, he removed the object from his pocket. It was Cyndaquil's pokeball. He released Cyndaquil and it glared at Totodile then tackled Tot. Tot continued to scratch at Cyndaquil.

"Luna, get out from behind there!" Silver yelled. Luna stayed quiet. He only knew it was her pokemon, he didn't know she was actually there. Silver returned Cyndaquil to its ball. He pulled out his pokedex and scanned Totodile. It went through all of the information and then he closed it. "Luna, I know you're there. Get out from behind the tree or I'll have Cyndaquil burn it down." Luna groaned and walked out from behind the tree. She wasn't going to let him burn down a tree just to prove she was there.

"Return that pokemon to Elm's lab now." Luna ordered. "Stupid Moronic Silver." She muttered under her breath.

"You and what army? I don't think this Rattata can do anything, besides scratch up my leg." Silver taunted. Luna shrugged and returned Tot to his pokeball. She started to head towards Cherrygrove City.

"Oh well, I tried." She stated.

"Wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to fight me?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm not going to tell you anything." She told him. "I swear if you follow me I'm going to kill you." Luna threatened after she heard footsteps behind her.

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle. If you win, I'll pay you and I wait a day for heading to Cherrygrove. If I win, I'll do whatever the heck I want!" Silver shouted.

"Desperate, aren't we?" Luna looked over her shoulder. He offered money, plus she had no idea if he actually planned to follow her. She left Tot out of his ball and turned around. Silver released Cyndaquil.

"When either pokemon is unable to keep fighting, we'll stop." Silver smiled. Tot glared at Cyndaquil and waited for the moment he could attack.

"Would you like to start?" Luna asked.

"You're getting a little full of yourself. Don't count your Farfetch'd before they hatch."

"Farfetch'd? The only one I see is standing in front of me, and it's pretty ugly looking. Oh, but I guess that's an insult to Farfetch'd, isn't it?"

"Cyndaquil." Silver growled. Time for some fun. Cyndaquil tried to tackle Totodile. Totodile quickly dodged the attack and took the opportunity to scratch Cyndaquil. Totodile tried to scratch him again, but was tackled by a ticked off Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil glared at a struggling Totodile. Totodile managed to scratch Cyndaquil's belly causing him to release Tot. Totodile attacked once more, but this time, he used water gun. Cyndaquil tried to use flamethrower, but it was too late and Tot's attack caused Cyndaquil to slide across the ground and fainted in front of Silver's feet.

"Cough up the cash and go home." Luna told him. "Or, better yet, go give the money to my mom. Next time you battle someone, don't do it ticked off. It clouds your sense of judgement. Not that you have any good judgement anyway. See ya later." Luna returned Tot to his ball and continued towards Cherrygrove City.

* * *

Silver watched as his new rival walked away. Strange how much she had changed since Ethan left a month ago. She was almost a whole different person. She went from wearing cute girly t-shirts to plain colored tank tops. Instead of skirts and dresses, she wore ripped up jeans. She had four silver colored piercings, two in each ear. Her long, curly, black hair was reduced to short strands that made her look like a boy from behind. Her eyes, there was a new spark in those shamrock green eyes of hers. She wasn't the same girl she was a month ago. She wouldn't have given up on returning Cyndaquil to Professor Elm. Today, she didn't seem to care. Or maybe she just wanted Silver to have Cyndaquil?

Silver knocked on Luna's front door. Her mom answered and smiled. "Hello Silver. It's nice to see you. Please come in. Luna's already left."

"Oh, I know. She beat mem and told me to give her winnings to you and Hannah. A deal's a deal." Silver handed Luna's mom the money.

"Thank you."

"How's Hannah doing?" Luna's younger sister reminded him of the Luna from a month ago. The two weren't twins, but they looked so similar.

"She's alright, but she's still trying to get use to being blind."

"I see. I mean…" Silver stuttered. He could feel his cheeks reden and they burned. He thought he had gotten passed this crap. He blushed when he panicked and he hated it. "I understand. I should be going."

"Alright, have a safe trip." Luna's mom was so kind to him. He understood how hard she worked to pay the bills and without her husband here to help her. What would Silver do if he even met him? Would he leave him with a torching thought or would he beat the crap out of him? Silver sighed. If, if he ever met him. There was more out there then just the Johto Region. Silver knocked on Professor Elm's front door. The door to his house, not the lab. His house was the second floor above the lab.

Elm answered the door. "Welcome home Silver. You don't have to knock on the door. You live here too."

"Yeah, I know. It just doesn't feel right." Silver replied walking inside.

"So you wouldn't happen to know what happen to the Cyndaquil that was in the lab, do you?" Elm asked. He already knew the answer to that question. Yes, he knew what happened to it. It was in the pocket of his hoodie. "Your silence is very reassuring Silver." Silver put the pokeball on the table.

"I want to get out of this hell hole. I hate it here! I want to find out what happened to them!" He shouted. Elm sighed and gave the pokeball back to Silver.

"I know. I've tried to get every ten year old in New Bark to go on a journey. Except you. I'm worried what you would use the pokemon for Silver. They are living creature too."

"I'm not like them! I see the pokemon as friends, not as tools! I'm not going to join any of those teams." He paused. "I'm not going to be like them." The one thing he knew about his parents. They joined Team Rocket. They hurt pokemon. He wanted to find them so he could kill them. No one should treat pokemon that way. They had left him with Professor Elm so they could kidnap, hurt, torture, kill pokemon. People often said pokemon didn't die, that they just "faint" but that's not true. There not something you can just take to a Pokemon Center and heal up. They could die! Just like the three pokemon that were killed in Ecruteak City while inside the Burned Tower. Some legends said they were reborn as legendary pokemon, but they were just stories.

Elm smiled. "Go ahead a left this 'hell hole."

"I can't. I made a deal. I can't leave till tomorrow."

"A deal with who?" He didn't want to answer. "Silver?"

"Luna." He muttered under his breath. Elm tried to hold back his laughter, but he broke and started dying.

"You… You lost a bet… to Luna!" Elm laughed. Silver wanted to strangle his guardian. It wasn't a bet and he lost to Luna, so what! Elm's wife came into the room.

"What's so funny, dear?" She asked.

"HE LOST TO LUNA!" Elm shouted. His wife snicked, but then let it go.

"Better luck next time Silver." She patted him on the back and then went back to her work. At least someone here understood that life wasn't all about winning.

 _ **So now that you understand a bit more about Silver's background, what do you think? This isn't the last time his parents get brought up so we better hope the Luna and Silver are up for a challenge. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy. Make sure to tell me if I can do anything better. Again I'm sorry if you also read Sweet like Cinnamon, but a new chapter will be posted next week.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Recurring Nightmares

_**Happy Thanksgiving (week) for those who are celebrating. I won't have anything posted next Saturday because family is going to be**_ _ **down and writing these chapters kinda killed me so sorry, but enjoy what I've got written for today.**_

Luna made it her goal to battle every wild pokemon she came across. If she found any interesting ones she would catch them but so far that hadn't happened. The only things she had seen were Rattata, Sentret, and Pidgeys. She had left late this morning because she woke up late, procrastinated, and had a battle with freakin Silver! The sun was setting and Tot seemed to be in a good mood. HootHoots came out at night. Nothing new to her, but she was almost in Cherrygrove. From the pictures and maps, it couldn't be any bigger than New Bark there. She was looking forward to the beach even though she wouldn't be able to spent much time there. This was all new to her. She need to get as far from New Bark Town as she could before tomorrow, but there was no harm in hanging out with Tot at the beach for a bit. As long as she beat Silver. Luna couldn't stand to lose, another reason she didn't want to come on this stupid journey. If she lost, she would probably kill someone. Luna's mother had beaten the Elite Four when she was a trainer. She couldn't beat the Champion, but she did marry him. He was beat by some kid and came to stay in New Bark, but once Hannah was born, he started drinking. He got into fights with mom then would leave the house for a bit, but he didn't come back one day. Without his pay, they couldn't take care of Hannah's medical bills. That was about the time her lung collapsed.

"Miss?" A old man questioned. Luna snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes?" Luna replied.

"Are you Luna?" He asked.

"Yes?" How did this guy know her name? "Who are you?"

"No one of importants, just a friend of Professor Elm. I'm here to take you to the pokemon center. That's where you'll be staying for the night." The old man started to walk off. Luna slowly followed behind, but held Tot's pokeball tightly. She didn't trust anyone who was a friend of Professor Elm. She wasn't some lab experiment. "Well, here is the pokemon center. Nurse Joy will find you a room to stay in." Luna nodded and the man left. Instead of going inside, she started heading towards Violet City. There was no point in staying here plus she needed to stay ahead of Silver. She wasn't going to lose to him. That dolt. Luna wasn't going to take it anymore. She could go to the beach when she got to Olivine City.

* * *

Silver yawned and watched the clock. As soon as it was midnight, he could leave. Luna said tomorrow, midnight was tomorrow. Cinder was sleeping peacefully in his pokeball. Silver wanted to sleep, but he needed to catch up to Luna. Knowing her, she wouldn't stop for sleep. She often called him moronic, but she was the one who would come to school on a half an hour of sleep. Emily would laugh as Luna stumbled over words and Ethan would worry about her. Luna was going to hurt herself one day or worse. Silver would just watch the three friends laugh from his seat in the back. No one like him. They all knew. They all pitied him. All except Luna, who just purely hated him.

The time on the clock changed; now it was midnight. Silver grabbed his bag and ran out of Elm's house. He rushed down the stairs and started towards Cherrygrove. He needed to catch up with her. He didn't know what was wrong exactly, but Ethan had explained in brief. Luna didn't sleep often. Silver wished he knew exactly why, but that wasn't the problem at hand right now. At his pace and the distance between the two, he would be there after an hour or more. There was no why he could run that entire time, but he had to try. He could be running for nothing, but at the same time, Luna could have already collapsed on Route 30. Why did she have to be such a pain? No, he couldn't think like that. It couldn't be her fault.

Silver didn't think Route 29 was that short. Once you past the way to Route 46, you were basically there. It was probably around one o'clock right now. All lights in the city were off. The moon reflected off the ocean water. Corsolas played and splashed in the water. Silver could imagine Luna, Emily, Ethan, and their pokemon playing on the beach sand. He couldn't see himself in that dream. When he tried to imagine himself, it wasn't ever anything good. Usually it was him in a black uniform with a red R on it, laying on the floor next to a puddle of blood. The cries of Totodile being torchured by the hand of his parents. That was only one of his recurring nightmares. Others included the burning of the burned tower, Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well, and some others.

Unsurprisingly, Luna was nowhere in town, so obviously she left for Violet CIty already. After his little break of watch Corsola, he took off running. Route 30 was longer than Route 29, but she was hours ahead of him. How in the world would he catch up to her?

* * *

Luna struggled to keep walking. She wasn't going to stop till she got to Violet City. Tot had tried to get her to rest and failed. He forced himself out of his pokeball and now was walking along side her for support. Luna refused to stop. She wasn't going to let him beat her there. She wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Her first night without Hannah in the same building. Even when Hannah was in the hospital, Luna would stay by her side or be sleeping in the waiting room. Luna fell to her knees. Tot jumped, startled. "I'm fine Tot. Just a bit fatigued." She let out a light chuckle. She couldn't move her legs. Her whole body ached. She wasn't even that far into Route 30. Maybe less than half way.

Luna tried to drag herself off of the path and leaned up against the trunk of a tree. She hoped there weren't any Spinaraks in the tree. Tot sat down and leaned on Luna. She smiled. He would protect her, wouldn't he? Maybe she could get some sleep. Just a little bit. Tot could protect her from anything except for what she need protected from. No one could protect her from that. Not Hannah, not Emily, not Ethan. Not even her own mother could protect her from that.

Tot dug in Luna's bag till he pulled out her bottle of pills. She took them from him and threw it back into the bag. She didn't want to take them. She hadn't even realize she had packed them. She wasn't going to get a full rest. She didn't want to. Half an hour was just enough for her. She did it in school, she would continue to do it. "Totodile!" She patted him on the head.

"No, I won't. You're too small to do anything about it." Tot glared at her. "Leer doesn't do anything on me. If you scratch me, I'll put you back in the pokeball." Luna told him. He was just worried about her. She looked him in the eye and he nudged her bag. She shook her head and then closed her eyes. "Just try." She thought. Slowly, she could feel herself falling asleep. Now it was just a matter of how long till she was forced to wake up.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, remember to leave comments on what I can do better.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Let the Battle Begin

**opponent** **It's good to be back guys! I have two chapters for this fan fiction. I'm going to let you read, I'm sorry it's been so long, but I'm back now. Enjoy these chapters.**

Luna yawned. Tot had returned to his pokeball and the Pidgeys wouldn't shut the heck up. The sun was up and shining. It seemed she had actually gotten sleep. Had Tot really protected her? What had happened to keep her asleep?

Luna stood up and shoved a pokepuff in her mouth. It tasted different. These weren't the pokepuffs she had made, these had a different taste. Sweeter than normal. It was almost sickening. She hadn't had such sweet pokepuffs. She looked at the box she put them in. Inside was a note, she certainly hadn't put it there. After she looked at it, Luna smashed the note in her hands and then threw the box to the side. This is why she shouldn't have fallen asleep. Silver had left as soon as he could and he had caught up with her. If she hadn't stopped, she would already be in Violet City.

Silver passed her and replaced her pokepuffs with his own sucky cooking. It was enough to make her sick. His note was mocking her. He was bragging. Luna was going to kill him.

Luna started running towards Violet City. Maybe if she ran, she could catch up with him. Sleep was for the weak. No pill, person, or pokemon was going to stop her from staying awake. Luna pulled out her pokegear and called Professor Elm.

"Hello Luna. What can I do for you?" Elm answered.

"Do you have any way to track Silver?" Luna quickly asked.

"No, why?"

"Can you call him and tell him, I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP!"

"Please don't hurt him. There is more to him than meets the eye." Luna hung up and remembered what Hannah had wanted. She called her mom so she could describe the land to Hannah. Just because she couldn't see it, doesn't means she couldn't imagine what it looked like.

* * *

Silver slipped out of from behind the tree. She was going to have to find him before she could beat him. Luna didn't appear to like his cooking. Cinder liked it. That little ball of fire liked his sweet pokepuffs. Sure, he hadn't always been the best cook, but at least Elm's wife cared enough to lie to him. Luna hadn't even tried. It's a good thing that Elm didn't track him through. If Luna found out that he was following behind her, who know what she would do to him.

SIlver picked up the box of pokepuffs. He knew his Cyndaquil would eat them. He released Cinder from his ball and gave him one of the treats. "Quil!" Cinder shouted, happily taking the his gift. It made SIlver happy to know he finally had a friend. If he steered clear of his parents, it would stay that way, but it was Silver's job to stop them. It was his fight.

The two friends started walking to Violet City. That was where the first gym was. He didn't know much about the gym leader besides that he had bird pokemon making them flying types. Most of them were probably normal types like Pidgey and Sparrow. The weaknesses depended on the pokemon itself sometimes. Most flying types were weak against electric types. Some said that even the legendary Lugia was weak against electric type pokemon. That may have been the reason that Lugia left the Burned Tower. It had been hit by lightning.

Flying types also had a resistance to Fighting types which wouldn't be a problem since he didn't have any pokemon besides Cinder. He should probably catch another pokemon before he fought the gym leader. If he got enough attention, he might attract the eyes of Team Rocket and his parents. He could stop them then. Rumors stated that they had a base somewhere in Mahogany Town. If he could get there and find it then everything would be perfect. After that…

"Hey mister! Are you just going to stand there?" A little boy shouted. He was wearing a scout uniform. Silver wasn't even aware that he had stopped walking. Cinder wasn't around. He must have returned to him to his pokeball or something like that without knowing it.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." Silver moved out of the boy's way.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" The boy asked.

"Yes. I'm Silver from New Bark Town and you are?"

"I'm Nick from Cherrygrove City. Will you battle me?"

"Why not, but let's make it quick okay. You start." Silver answered. Nick smiled and pulled out a pokeball. He released a Rattata and Silver let Cinder out. His Cyndaquil yawned as if waking up from a nap. Nick's face lit up.

"Wow, a Cyndaquil! He looks so cool. This is going to be fun. Okay Tat, let's go." Silver let out a little chuckle. Nick had his Rattata attack and Cinder quickly dodged it. Luna's Totodile may have had the best attack damage, but his Cyndaquil had the best defense.

The battle didn't go on very long and Nick's Rattata was easily defeated. Even though he had lost, Nick had a smile on his face and thanked Silver for the fun battle. Nick then ran off, heading back in the direction of Cherrygrove City. Cinder went back to his nap and Silver started to run to make up for lost time.

Silver's pokegear started to ring and he picked it up. It was a number he didn't know, but he figured that Elm had finally caved in. He answered the call. "Hello?"

"You are so dead Silver." A voiced told him from the other line.

"How'd you get my number?" He asked.

"Your dad gave it to me. Where are you right now?" Luna asked. She still didn't know the truth. Thank goodness.

"If I told you, would you come hunt me down?" He asked, jokingly. She muttered something he couldn't hear. He let out a laugh.

"What's so funny you little…" He had hung up on her. Silver didn't like it when Luna cursed. It was annoying. He continued to walk after putting her number in his pokegear. She was probably in Violet City right now. His pokegear started to ring again. It was her again. He answered. "Where are you you?"

"Route 30, why?" She growled then hung up on him. She was probably cursing at him right now.

* * *

Luna sighed as she sat on the couch in the Pokemon Center. That idiot hadn't been ahead of her. Which means he actually stopped in Cherrygrove and it wasn't him who switched her pokepuffs. But if it wasn't him, who was it? Who was stupid enough to mess with her? Maybe it was Emily, her cooking sucked too, but she was an entire day ahead of Luna. She also didn't have a sense of humor or a death wish. Did she want to call Silver again to ask? It was pretty easy to read him, even over the phone. He dropped hints even when he didn't mean to. But if he was the one who switched her pokepuffs then she would lose more time waiting for him.

"Miss?" Nurse Joy walked over to her. "I just got off the phone. Falkner just finished his battle and they can have you come over now."

"Thank you Nurse Joy. If a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Silver comes in here, make sure I'm the first to know."

"Oh, of course." She smiled. "Is he your boyfriend?" That word made Luna want to vomit. Silver, her boyfriend? A newborn Rattata would beat the Champion's entire team before that ever happened. Battling Falkner was just so she could get more cash. She could probably sell the badges or something.

"No, his just my rival." Luna replied and walked out of the pokemon center. Violet City was like a maze, but Falkner's gym was right by the bridge to the Sprout Tower. Ghost types had apparently been showing up, but Luna hadn't checked it out for herself. There was no point in looking for Ghost types. She was in it for the money, not for the glory or for the adventure.

Luna walked inside the gym and found Falkner healing his pokemon. "You must be my next opponent. Ready to lose?"

"Losing isn't an option for me." Luna smiled, releasing Tot.

"So you're only fighting with one pokemon? That not a very smart choice. Someone like you would usually have more than one pokemon by now." Falkner picked up one of his pokeballs.

"You don't know me. Let's just say I'm trying not to waste time."

"You reminded me of another Trainer I fought about a month ago. I usually don't remember my opponents, but he caught my attention. Don't disappoint me Luna." He released a Pidgeotto from the pokeball.

* * *

Falkner watched as Luna's pokemon attacked. It was sloppy and she was clearly new to battling people instead of pokemon. She wasn't at all like that other boy who had challenged him. He know what he was doing when he attacked. His bond with his pokemon was strong, but she was just going through the motions. Sadly, there was a spark in her eyes that was slowly fading. What would it take relight it?

Her pokemon wasn't ready and wasn't quick enough to dodge Pidgeotto's attack. Neither of them said a word during the battle. The pokemon were attacking on their own. Luna didn't seem to care whether she won or lost the fight. Wasn't she here for a badge? They were both just staring at each other as their pokemon fought it out. As the two Pokemon collided, the gym filled with a large cloud of dust. Falkner couldn't see Luna, Pidgeotto, or Luna's Totodile. The cloud of dust slowly cleared and a figure stood next to another, but it was laying down, probably unconscious. To his surprise, it wasn't Totodile that was laying on the floor, it was Pidgeotto.

He returned his Pokemon while Luna gave her Pokemon a potion. "Do you want to do two out of three, Falkner? I'm sure Tot can take another round." Luna looked down at her pokemon. The Totodile looked ready for another challenge. He replaced Pidgeotto with another one of his pokemon and released it. If this is how Luna wanted to play it, so be it.


	5. Chapter 4: Walking There Together

"Well, congrats. I present you with the Zephyr Badge." Falkner handed Silver a silver badge that was shaped kinda like two wings put together. "I must say, I haven't seen such a small team work so well for a while. Bugsy's gym in Azalea should be a walk in the park for someone like you. Good luck."

"Thanks, but I'm not really traveling to get badges. They're kinda just a bonus." Silver put the badge away and walked out of the gym. As he turned the corner, he felt a hand make hard contact with his face. Luna was standing there by the side of the gym. "Ow." Silver joked.

"Oh, shut up. I should have done more than just slap you."

"So you figured out I switched your pokepuffs?"

"Please, it was easier than finding a Miltank in a flock of Pidgeys. My only question is how was I still a head of you if you were there to switch my pokepuffs."

"I have to sleep you know. Plus I prefer not to sleep on the main road."

"Don't make me slap you again." Luna readied her hand.

"Why are you waiting for me? Shouldn't you be half why to Union Cave already?" Luna slapped him again.

"I waited so I could slap you again. Now hurry up and take your pokemon to the center already so we can leave."

"Why do you have to wait for me? You're perfectly capable of going by yourself, aren't you?" Luna didn't look at him. She didn't say anything. She didn't do anything. What had happened? What was wrong? Why couldn't she go alone? "Fine, but don't slap me anymore. It hurts when you actually try." They started walking towards the PokeCenter.

* * *

Luna hated asking for help. She despised asking Silver for help. She didn't want any help, but she knew she needed it. She could abandoned him after Azalea. Luna didn't want to admit it, especially to Silver, but she was scared. When she came to heal Tot, she heard rumors. Rumors of them hiding in the Slowpoke Well. Her mother could lose her. She didn't have the money for it. Hannah would lose it. She needed someone and the only person she could even think of trusting was Silver. She won't say it out loud, but she was scared.

"Are you ready to go?" Silver asked.

"I've been ready to go since you got here!" Luna shouted. Silver rolled his eyes and they started towards Union Cave. Once got pass Union Cave they would be on Route 33 and then Azalea City.

"You do realize that we'll have to camp out, right?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot."

"I think that some Mareep hang out over by the lake under the Magnet Train Bridge."

"Oh." Mareep were actually pretty cute. Luna wasn't one for cute stuff, but when it came to certain pokemon, she couldn't help herself. "I think we can make it there before dark. They're pretty hard to catch at night."

"How would you know all of this?" Luna asked. She was actually impressed. Maybe he wasn't incompetente after all.

"Elm had a bunch of books and old pokedexes laying around. I looked at them a lot." Silver smiled. It caught Luna off guard. Though he did have a nice smile.

"What the heck? Where did that come off?" Luna thought. He was supposed to be her rival. She wasn't supposed to think like that.

"Luna, look." Silver pointed to a group of Mareep. Luna released Tot. Silver released Cyndaquil.

"First one to catch one wins." Luna walked towards them.

"You're on." Silver replied.

"Be careful with her Tot." Luna told Totodile.

"Tot." It spoke with assurance. Luna watched as Mareep defend itself from Tot's attacks. He didn't have to hit her, he just need to tire her out. Mareep dodged another attack and Luna threw her pokeball. If this didn't work, she would have to try again.

 **Click.**

Luna walked over and picked up her ball. "Welcome to the team Bell." Silver walked over with his Mareep in a pokeball.

"I guess it's a tie. So her name is Bell?"

"Got a problem with her nickname? Not that I care about what you think."

"Nah, it's just not a name I thought you would choose. Bell is cute. I think I'll name mine Bow."

"So what?" Silver shrugged.

"It's getting dark. We should set up camp for the night."

"It's not that dark yet. We can keep going."  
"I'm not you. I can't run on 30 minutes of sleep like you can. Plus you don't think beauty like this happens from staying up late."

"You're an imbecile."

"If you want to keep going be my guest, but I'm getting some sleep. You should too." She couldn't go alone. Luna didn't want to stop, but after Union Cave was that stupid well.

"Fine." Luna returned Tot to his ball and went to put him in her bag. The bottle of sleeping pills caught her eyes. She need to get rid of those things. If Silver wasn't right there, she would would have chucked them into the woods.

"What's up? You're just staring at your bag." Silver walked behind her. Luna quickly zipped the bag up and hit him with it in the gut.

"Mind your own business! You can't just going looking in people's bags moron." Luna yelled.

"You didn't need to hit me so hard!" He shouted.

"Whatever, go get your sleep already." Silver muttered something Luna couldn't hear and went to sit down. Luna sat down, leaned against a tree, and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Inside the Slowpoke Well

**_I'm back. I'm sorry I took such a long break again, but it's just been really hard to keep up with everything. I had to cut this chapter in half because of how long it was. I hope you enjoy it. I will no longer be posting every Saturday, I will be posting randomly._**

Luna yawned and woke up to the smell of something delicious. She looked over to see Silver cooking with Cinder. "Morning." He greeted. "Want some food?"

"Not if you cooked it." She snapped. Silver looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? You've never eaten my cooking. My real cooking anyway."

"Real cooking?"

"I purposely mess up recipes when I'm giving it to you. I helped my mom cook and I'm actually really good at it. Emily is the only person in New Bark Town who can't cook."

"Why should I believe a word you say?" Luna glared. She didn't trust Silver as far as she could throw him. Silver handed her a plate of food and then gave Cinder a pokepuff. Oddly enough, Cinder seemed to enjoy the overly sweet pokepuffs. She wondered how well it would do with bitter food and medicines.

Against her better judgment, Luna took a bit of the food he had made her. It wasn't too bad, maybe a bit burnt, but no one was perfect when using a fire to cook. "So how do you like my real cooking?"

"It has about as much flavor as my personality."

"So it doesn't have very much flavor. Oh well." Silver started packing up while he ate. It didn't take him very long before they were on their way again. Bell was running around, having a grand time while Bow stayed close to her trainer. Finally, after a long walk, they were at the mouth of Union Cave. The two Mareep were returned to their pokeballs. Luna and Silver pulled out their flashlights and walked inside. Zubats flew around, trying to stay out of the light. It wasn't too dark without flashlights, but it made it easier to see where you going. Footprints from other trainers could be seen in the dirt. Some Rattata were over in corners of the cave. Their red eyes glared at them, waited for when we would attack. An Onix was blending into other rocks in the cave. "Let's try this way." Silver suggested to a path that went behind the small lake full of Magikarp and other weak water Pokemon. Neither of them knew what Union Cave looked like on the inside, but he had read other trainer's Pokedex so maybe he had found something on how to get out of the cave.

"Do you know where you're going?" Luna asked, quietly. She didn't want to upset any of the Pokemon living in the cave.

"Not really, but this is where most of the footprints are going so it's worth a shot." He answered. She opened my mouth to call him a moron but closed it once she remembered that she didn't know how to get through the cave either.

The two continued to walk through Union Cave without any idea of where to go besides a bunch of scattered shoe prints. Finally, they came to an exit. "Let's hope this takes us to Route 33." Silver sighed as they walked out of the cave. As soon as the two walked out of the cave it started to rain. There was two apricorn tree off to the side. Luna went to pick one of the apricorns. She didn't have a use for it right now, but carrying one couldn't hurt.

"The path to Azalea is this way, right?" Luna asked." Silver nodded and the two started walking towards Azalea, the home of a bunch of Slowpokes. Luna could see the well up ahead. There was someone in black standing by it. The Slowpokes around it seemed scared as they run away from the well. Suddenly Silver stopped. His hands were balled up into fists. Was that who Luna thought it was? Was that a member of Team Rocket? She couldn't stop her legs from shaking. She didn't want Silver to see her fear. The black-clothed figure walked towards the well and started to climb down into it.

* * *

Silver tried to relax. "Luna, after you get to Azalea, go to the Pokemon Center and call the cops." He told her.

"What?" Her voice was shaking. Was she scared? He couldn't blame her, plenty of people were scared of Team Rocket. She probably didn't want him to know she was scared. He didn't turn to look at her.

"I'm going into the well to hunt that guy down. I want you to go the Pokemon Center and call the cops. Tell they you saw a member of Team Rocket go down into the Slowpoke Well." Was Luna even remotely worried about what could happen to him? Did she care?

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" Her voice was still shaking. He nodded. This was his fight, not hers. He also didn't want to be held responsible for anything that happened to her.

"Hurry up and go. I don't know how far that guy could have gotten already." Luna started to walk towards the Pokemon Center and Silver started to climb down the latter.

The Slowpoke Well was wet and dark, but it wasn't much of a well. It was more of an underground cave system. Silver had found fresh footprints in the mud and started to follow them. Cinder was walking by his side, trying to avoid all of the puddles that were on the floor. It probably hadn't been the best idea to have his Cyndaquil out in a well, but Pidge was still pretty weak and he didn't know how well Bow would do in the well. "I'm sorry Cinder. Can you keep going?" He asked.

"Quil." The Pokemon spoke, nodding its head. Silver smiled. They kept walking until a Rattata stopped in front of them. It started Silver and Cinder down with its bright blood red eyes. As Silver tried to walk around it, the Rattata would follow him, staying in front and staring at him.

"Where the hell did that Rattata go?" A voice questioned in the distance.

"Rattata!" It shouted. Footsteps echoed as someone ran towards Silver and the two Pokemon. Suddenly, they stopped and Silver could hear a chuckle. Walking out of the Shadows, was the man who had been standing outside the well.

"I guess it isn't useless after all. It found another type of rat."

"You aren't supposed to be down here." Silver told him.

"Neither are you. I guess we're both breaking the law." He started walking closer and Cinder's back lit up. He was feeling threatened and was ready to fight. The man's face changed and he started laughing. "I know who you are. You're Ariana's little brat, aren't you?" His hand clenched into a fist. Ariana was a name he hadn't heard in a long time. It was his mother's name. He hated her with every fiber of his being.

"Where is she?" Silver asked.

"Wouldn't you want to know. Now get out of here and maybe you can leave with only couple scratches."

"I would rather fight you."

"Alright, but don't blame me if you die kid." After he said that the Rattata went to attack Cinder, but was hit by Water Gun. Silver turned to see Luna and Tot standing behind him. The Team Rocket Grunt looked surprised as well.

"What the heck are you doing down here?" Silver asked.

"I did what you asked, but I'm not going to just sit around waiting." Luna replied.

"You're getting in the way. This isn't your fight."

"It's not yours either."

"You don't know anything about me. Cinder, Smokescreen then Tackle." Cinder executed the attacks on the Rattata.

* * *

What did he mean that she didn't know anything about him? He was the son of Professor Elm and Emily's cousin. He was a jerk who harassed her sister. Wasn't he? Luna knew that she didn't know everything about him, but did she really not know anything? Was he just trying to tick her off or was he serious?

Silver shoved her to the ground. The Rattata landed behind them and Luna shoved Silver off of her. "You're getting in the way. If you aren't going to fight, get out of here." He told her. There wasn't a hint of anger in his voice. Why? Why did he never seem to be angry at her?

"Tot, use Water gun." She ordered. Totodile attacked the Rattata. Silver and Cinder were fighting another Rattata. The grunt was slowly backing away from the battles. He was trying to escape. He was leaving his Pokemon to fight, to fend off two trainers. Was he running away or was he going off to warn other members that were hiding deeper in the well?

The first Rattata had fainted. The left the one that Silver was fighting. "Silver! Leave that one to me. Go catch that guy." Luna shouted. Totodile charged at the Rattata and used scratch. Silver looked at her and smiled, then he took Cinder and started running father down through the well. After one or two more attacks the last Rattata fainted. Two men in police uniforms ran in. The first was Officer Jenny. Luna couldn't see the other's tag.

"What happened?" Jenny asked. Her partner picked up the two injured Rattatas.

"We were attacked. The guy is running off farther down the well. An acquaintance of mine is chasing after him." Luna answered.

"Kid, you need to go back up." The second officer told her. Jenny put her hand up.

"Can I trust you to help me?" She asked. Luna nodded. Jenny looked at her partner. "Take the Rattata to the Pokemon Center. After their healed, keep them in a room where they can't destroy anything. We'll see what happens afterward." Jenny released a Growlithe. "Come on. We got criminals to catch." Luna nodded and started to run off in the direction of Silver. Jenny was running right beside her. Growlithe was running up ahead and Tot was falling behind.

"So who's this acquaintance of you're that ran ahead?" Jenny asked.

"His name is Silver. He's Professor Elm's son."

"Professor Elm's son? He doesn't have a son. I know he has a niece, Emily." Officer Jenny frowned. "I think this acquaintance of yours is a liar."

"Professor Elm told me that himself. I've known Silver since I moved to New Bark." Jenny looked as if she was going to say something, but she didn't. Luna suddenly tripped over something. She hit the ground face first.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Jenny cried. Luna sat up.

"Yeah." She answered, spitting and trying to clean the dirt over of her clothes. Luna looked to see what she tripped over. When she saw it, she covered her mouth with her hands. Laying in the dirt was the body of a member of Team Rocket. The same one she and Silver had fought earlier. Officer Jenny checked for a pulse.

"He's alive, just unconscious. Lucky for him and your friend."

"What the hell is he doing?" Luna whispered. He hadn't even waited for them. Where was he? Luna started to walk farther down the cave.

"Luna!" Jenny called. Luna turned to look at her. Jenny's expression changed. "I'll catch up. Take him with you." She told her. She whispered something to Growlithe and then it ran up ahead. Luna started to run to keep up with it. She needed to find him before he did something stupid.


	7. Chapter 6: Trying to Keep a Secret

Silver slammed the grunt into the wall. Rattata and two Zubats laid in the dirt passed out. "WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted.

"I don't know! I haven't seen Ariana in months. All my orders come from someone else." The man cried.

"Who?" Silver demanded.

"Petrel!" He blurted.

"And where is he?"

"He's hiding in somewhere in Goldenrod City!"

"SILVER!" a voice echoed. She was getting in his way. He needed to stop them. All of them. Silver slammed the grunt into the wall once more, knocking him out. The dirt became wet with blood. Silver started to run farther through the well. Suddenly, a fist made hard contact with his face. Silver spat up blood. He looked up from the ground. He expected it to be Luna, but of course, it wasn't.

"Looks like you just ran out of luck." The girl wore a cruel smile. "So you took out my incompetent co-workers, but they are going to feel like a pithy summer's breeze when I'm done with you. You're going to wish you hadn't left New Bark, Silver."

"Where is she?" Silver asked, recovering from her punch.

"Who? You're pathetic mother Ariana? Maybe I know, maybe I don't. Why do you care? She left you with Professor Moron and his wretch because she knew that you were weak."

"Elm and his wife were better parents then she could be in an eternity." Silver growled.

"Silver!" A voice echoed again.

"Better go find your girlfriend." The girl taunted.

"Only a complete moron would turn their back on a member of Team Rocket." Silver glared.

"Oh, so you do have some brains left. Maybe you should try to use them more often." He had to admit, her insults were better than Luna's. She was actually getting on his nerves. Suddenly, Cinder attacked something behind them. A Rattata jumped forward. When had she released it? Had it been there the entire time? She threw a Pokeball as hard as she could at Silver's head. When it didn't hit, it released a Koffing.

"Two on one?" Silver muttered. He reached for Pidge's Pokeball. Silver released the pokemon that was in the ball his hand was on, but it wasn't Pidge. The small ball of wool looked around at her new surroundings. Once Bow understood what was happening, she waited for orders. Electricity sparked around her fleece. "Tackle." Bow lunged towards Koffing while Cinder attacked Rattata. Koffing released a cloud of poison gas and in a matter of seconds, Bow was nowhere in sight. Silver released Pidge from his ball. "Use gust and find Bow." The Pidgey executed the demand. Cinder continued to fight. He used Ember on the Rattata.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! Stupid Rattata, use quick attack!" The girl yelled. The Rattata ran at a speed that made it look invisible, but the Rattata didn't hit Cinder.

* * *

When the purple gas finally cleared, Luna could see a Koffing, a Pidgey, and a Mareep. She recognized the Mareep as Bow, but she had no clue who the Pidgey and Koffing belonged to. Growlithe could apparently tell who the threat was because it jumped into the fight. Growlithe used flame wheel on the Koffing causing it to faint.

"Growlithe!" The puppy pokemon shouted.

"Pidgey." Pidgey answered. Growlithe ran farther ahead. A loud cry echoed through the cave.

"Silver!" Luna shouted. She quickly followed the three pokemon, Tot still behind her. A Pokemon used ember and a Rattata cried out. Luna could see Growlithe guarding a girl wearing a Team Rocket uniform while Pidgey, Bow, and Cinder crowded around Silver. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Luna asked, rushing over.

"Since when do you care so much about me?" Silver asked. Luna tried to offer her hand, but Silver slapped it away. Shocked, Luna stepped back. Officer Jenny ran up.

"Good boy." She smiled and rushed over to Growlithe. Jenny pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on the girl. "This everyone?"

"Yes." Silver answered, standing up and returning his pokemon to their balls.

"So who are you?" Jenny asked.

"My name is Silver. I'm the son of Professor Elm." He answered.

"Don't lie to an officer of the law. You and I both know that Professor Elm doesn't have a son." Jenny blurted. Silver stared at her and looked to Luna. She smiled and nodded. "Let's get these jailbirds out of here." She ordered.

"What happened to the others?" Luna asked.

"Handcuffed them together. Normally I don't have these many pairs of handcuffs on me, but if there is one rat, there's a whole nest." Jenny answered. She looked over at Silver. "You and I are going to have a talk later." Silver looked at the ground and didn't say a word. It made Luna curious. What were they going to talk about? She knew something that Luna didn't. Although, according to Silver, there was a lot that she didn't know.

As Luna, Jenny, and Silver walked back to the ladder out of the well, She looked at her hand. Silver had slapped it away when she tried to help. "Luna." Silver called. She looked from her hand to him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. That Proton had been getting on my nerves."

"Forget it." She told him. Silver walked ahead of her and Luna looked at his feet. He wasn't walking normally, Silver was limping and his sock was stained red. Blood, Silver was bleeding. What had happened? Why was he bleeding? How much did it hurt?

Luna sat on the couch, waiting for her pokemon to heal. Silver and Officer Jenny were talking in another room. "Here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy smiled, handing her Tot and Bell's pokeballs.

"Thank you." She put them in her bag. The sleeping pills caught her eyes again. She quickly closed her bag. She needed to get rid of them. She looked over to the room Silver was in. Quickly, she opened the bag and grabbed the pills. Luna got up and walked over to a trash can. She was about to drop them in the trash when the door opened.

"You should tell her the truth. It will make you feel better."

"Are you kidding? She'll kill me." Panicked, Luna shoved the pills back into her bag. She quickly zipped it up and walked back over to the couch. Jenny walked over to Luna and sat down.

"Thank you for your help, Luna. From what we got from Silver and from the members of Team Rocket, we can figure out where others are."

"What happened to the Pokemon?" Luna asked.

"Silver asked the same thing. We are planning on releasing them back to the wild." Jenny smiled. "It's nice that you two care so much about pokemon. A lot of people just see them as tools these days. It makes me have more respect for the people who see pokemon as friends and family. Good luck with your Journeys." Jenny walked out of the pokemon center.

"How's your leg?" Luna asked.

"You noticed!" He joked. Luna lightly hit him. "It's fine. It stopped bleeding a while ago." Silver sat down. Luna looked at the ground. It had been a long and confusing day. They had caught four members of Team Rocket and Luna discovered she knew nothing about Silver. "Jenny suggested I tell you the truth. I'm still trying to figure out how much to tell you."

"Are you really related to Professor Elm?" Luna asked.

"No. The only condition I have to Elm is the fact that he is my guardian. I have no idea where my real parents are." Silver answered.

"Why did you harass Hannah?"

"I've never harassed her. I don't know who told what, but I have never done anything to hurt or upset your sister. Is that why you hate me?"

"One of the reasons. Was that Pidgey in the well yours?"

"You mean Pidge? Yep. I caught him on Route 29."

"Who are your parents?" Luna asked. Silver stared at her. He didn't say anything. "The figuring out how much to tell me part? Fine don't tell me. I'm going to bed." Luna stood up and she walked over to the room that Nurse Joy had given her to stay in. She put her bag on the table and laid down in bed.

* * *

Silver continued to stare at the place Luna was earlier. He couldn't tell her that much. He didn't care if she hated him, he could live with that. But if she was scared of him? Silver didn't think he could handle someone being scared of him. Would she be scared? Probably. Would she show him the pity everyone else in New Bark did? Not Likely. No one besides Elm, and now Jenny, knew who his parents were. Silver wanted to keep it that way. "This is all your fault. This isn't mine, it's yours." He muttered. "I will find you and I will make you pay."

* * *

Marill ran around in circles as Ethan laid down. He admired his new badge. He had beaten Morty early that day. Now he and his team were resting the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center. Tomorrow, he was heading to Olivine City to challenge Jasmine. He was getting close he needed two more badges. Once he beat the Champion, he could say it. She would have to say yes, right? Ethan turned on his radio. Mary and Oak were still on from their earlier report. "The current champion has stepped down after being beat by newcomer, Lance. He seems to specialize in Dragon-types. Hope you new trainers are ready. Lance is going to be the one to beat. Good Luck."

"Marill?" His pokemon questioned.

" Don't worry. We're going to win." Ethan smiled.


	8. Chapter 7: Maizie and Bugs

_**Sorry, it's been so long. I've been really busy and have had to do other things. I finally found time to write a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Luna sat down on the couch in the poke center. Silver was being very slow today. She shoved a couple of pokepuffs in her mouth and continued to wait for him. "Sorry. I couldn't find all of my stuff." Silver ran over to her.

"Took you long enough. Let's go and get this battle over with already so I can leave." She stood up and they walked outside to a spot where they could battle. Luna pulled out Tot and Bell's pokeballs. She released her pokemon and waited for Silver to release his. They had decided that they might as well have a quick battle before they fought Bugsy. Luna wouldn't admit it to Silver, but she enjoyed battling and being with her own pokemon instead of just playing with Ethan's Azurill. She liked battling Falkner back in Violet City. Maybe this journey wasn't going to be a complete waste of her time.

"Are you going to release your pokemon or are you going to sit there all day?" Silver asked. Bow stood in front of him, waiting patiently to battle.

"Shut up. I was plotting." She released Bell and the sweet pokemon stared at Bow. "Tackle." Bell rushed towards Bow.

"Dodge!" Silver shouted. Bow quickly moved out of the way. "Tackle!" Bow ran and tackled Bell. The two pokemon continued to spar until they were both tired. Silver released Cinder as Luna released Tot. Bell and Bow sat back and waited, trying to relax after their battle.

"Tot, use Scratch." Luna yelled.

"Cinder tackle Tot." Silver shouted. Cyndaquil attacked Totodile before he could scratch Cinder. "Don't forget. Totodile may have a better attack, but Cyndaquil has better defense and speed." Silver smiled.

"Water gun!" Tot quickly attacked before Cinder could dodge. "What was that about being fast?" Luna smiled. Tot seemed so much happier. He was stronger and seemed to glow. She looked over a Silver's Cyndaquil. Cinder seemed to glow too… Suddenly, She realized what was happening. Cinder and Tot were evolving! She watched as their pokemon changed into their new forms. Tot had evolved into Crocnowl while Cinder had evolved into Quilava.

"Hey, buddy. How do you feel?" Silver laughed.

"Quilava!" replied Cinder.

"I guess I can't call you Tot anymore now can I?" Luna smiled as Tot walked over to her. The Pokemon shook his head and spit a bit of water at her. Luna giggled as it hit her face. Her first pokemon evolved.

"Well, mission complete. Let's go get you guys healed up." Silver spoke as he put Bow and Cinder back into their balls. Luna put Bell and Tot back into their balls and walked with Silver back to the Pokemon Center. As they walked in, Luna noticed a boy sitting on the couch with a sketch pad. A Gardevoir sat in front of him, acting as a model, an Eevee that wasn't the normal colors for an Eevee, and a Froslass sat next to him. The boy had purple hair and part of his bangs were in his face. He had a pin attached to his jacket that was decorated with a rainbow.

Luna walked up to Nurse Joy and handed over her pokeballs. Suddenly her pokegear went off. She grabbed it and answered.

"Good morning sis. How are you? Where are you right now?" Hannah started.

"Morning Hannah. I'm great. I'm in Azalea right now."

"How's Totodile doing?"

"He not a Totodile anymore. He just a evolved a few minutes ago. I'm getting him and my Mareep healed up at the Pokecenter."

"You have a Mareep now huh. Is it cute?"

"Bell is very cute."

"That's good. Have you met Kurt yet? How about Bugsy?"

"Silver and I are going to battle Bugsy in a bit. Who's Kurt?"

"Kurt is a Pokeball maker. I think his granddaughter lives with him. So your traveling with Silver now? Please don't kill him."

"We just ran into each other. I haven't had time to meet Kurt yet. Did mom help you call me?"

"Yes. She's standing right next to me, I think. Good talking with you sis. Good luck getting the Hive badge."

"Thanks, sis. Love you." Hannah hung up and Luna put her pokegear away in the bag.

"You done now?" Silver asked, handing her pokeballs.

"Shut up. Let's just go." Luna replied. The boy with purple hair was now gone and so were the two pokemon that had been next to him. Was he going to fight Bugsy too?

Luna and Silver walked into Bugsy's gym. "Hello, can I help you two?" A young man asked.

"We're looking for Bugsy." Silver answered.

"He's meeting with Kurt right now. He needed more net balls. You can wait here if you but he might take awhile."

"Let's go over to Kurt." Luna told Silver. He nodded and they walked over to the house behind the gym. There was a white Apricorn tree grew next to it. Currently, there was a little girl playing in a puddle next to a Slowpoke. She had brown hair and blue eyes. The Slowpoke had a white bow tied around its tail.

"Maizie!" Silver called. The little girl looked over at him and smiled.

"Silver!" She giggled as she ran over to Silver. Maizie hugged him. "You came to visit!"

"Nice to see you too Maizie. How's slowpoke?"

"She's great! Grandpa helped me make some treats for her, but she's so lazy it took her forever just to eat one!"

"Good thing Munchlax don't live around here or she wouldn't have gotten any." He laughed. Luna smiled. So Silver did have a sweet side to him.

"Silver, who's that weird girl staring at us?" Maizie asked.

"Maizie, meet Luna. We're traveling together for the time being."

"Hello." Luna waved.

"She's not your girlfriend, is she?" Maizie questioned.

"Nope, not at all." He replied. "She's hardly a friend." For some reason that stung. She could tell if he was joking or not, but either way, it hurt. They were kinda friends, weren't they?

"Maizie, come inside fore some lunch." Someone called.

"Grandpa, look who came to see us!" Maizie shouted. A man walked outside, a boy with lavender hair was behind him.

"Hello Silver. Is Elm with you?" He asked.

"Hey, Kurt. Nope, it's just me and my friend Luna today." Silver answered. The boy walked right on past them, heading over to the gym.

"Friend, huh. Would you and Luna like some lunch too? I have some extra." Kurt offered.

"By that, he means he made to much again." Maizie giggled. Silver looked to Luna and she gave him a shrug.

"Why not. We could use some food before we challenge Bugsy." Silver replied. Kurt lead them inside and they sat down. Kurt pulled out two more plates and put food on them. Maizie dragged her Slowpoke inside and then it fell asleep again. Kurt and Silver talked with Maizie chiming in, but Luna stayed quiet and just ate.

* * *

Silver hadn't been able to talk with Kurt and Maizie for a while. It had been a least three months. He looked over to Luna. She was staring at her food and seemed to be lost in thought. Had he said something that upset her? Maybe she just felt out of place. "Hey, Luna." She looked up. "Do you still have that pink Apricorn?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Luna answered.

"Kurt could turn it into a Pokeball for you." He turned to Kurt. "You use the pink ones for Love balls, right?" Kurt nodded.

"If I work quick enough, I might have it done after your battle with Bugsy. He was just here for the Net balls that I made him." Luna pulled the Apricorn out of her bag and handed it to Kurt.

Luna and Silver finished eating and then they said their goodbyes. "Makes sure you tell Elm I'm still alive." Kurt cackled.

"Bye Silver." Maizie waved.

"Bye Kurt. Behave Maizie." Silver smiled. They started to walk over to the gym. "Hey, I'm sorry if I said something that upset you."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked.

"You didn't talk very much so I just assumed that I had hurt you." Silver started. "I do see you as a friend and I don't want to do something that makes you hate me."

"Sh… Shut up! It didn't hurt." She stuttered.

"If you say so." Silver smiled. She was lying, but at least she didn't hate him.

Luna and Silver entered the gym. "Hello!" Bugsy shouted. They both jumped after Bugsy had popped from out of nowhere. "Welcome to my gym. Please be careful of all of the Weedles, Metapods, Kakunas, and …"

"Spinarak." Silver interrupted, pointing to a Spinarak that was dangling in front of a frozen Luna. Silver could already tell that she didn't like the spider pokemon very much.

"Yep! Most of these guys are wild pokemon that are healing from Trainer battles. A couple of them belong to me and the other Bug Catchers.

"I'm sorry, but will someone please move this thing?" Luna asked. Bugsy sighed and carefully moved the Spinarak.

"You're just like Misty. What is wrong with people who don't like bug pokemon?" Bugsy questioned.

"I don't dislike all bug pokemon, just the spider-like ones." She sighed. Silver tried to contain his laughter, but Luna noticed him and started to glare.

"Well, how 'bout we start the battles so you two can start to your next town. Who's going first?" Bugsy asked, picking up a Pokeball. Silver looked over to Luna.

"Ladies first." He gestured towards the battlefield.

"Okay, I'll wait over here." Luna smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." He mocked, pulling out Pidge's Pokeball.

"Three on three?" Bugsy asked.

"Yep." Silver replied, releasing Pidge.

"Okay." Bugsy released a Kakuna and smiled. "Let the battle begin!"

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed that and I promise there is so much more to come. *Evil Laugh* Please keep reading and again I'm sorry that I have posted anything in forever.**_


	9. Chapter 8: In the Dark of the Night

_**So, I forget to mention that I had a guest in chapter 7. The boy that Luna saw in the Pokemon Center is a friend of mine. He is very passionate about Pokemon and loves to draw. He asked to be added in the Fan Fic as a trainer. He won't be appearing in this chapter, but Chapter 7 wasn't the last time you'll see him. Just thought I would mention that. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**_

"Why is called the Hive badge? It looks more like the back of Ledyba than a hive to me." Silver asked.

"I don't know, go ask Bugsy. I just try to get through the Ilex Forest so I can get to Goldenrod." Luna answered. After barely defeating Bugsy, Luna and Silver had started to walk through Ilex Forest. Silver, who hadn't had any trouble defeating Bugsy, was tagging along.  
The sun was starting to set and it was already really dark because the trees blocked out most of the sunlight. "Dang it. Come on Farfetch'd. Just come to me already." A voice spoke. Hiding behind a tree was a young man. Two Farfetch'd stood, very alert, over in a small clearing. Silver walked over to him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. The man jumped and turned towards Silver.  
"Don't scare me like that, it's dark." He whisper shouted.  
"Sorry." Silver replied. The man sighed and turned back to the two pokemon.  
"My Farfetch'd just won't come back for some reason. I tried to sneak up on them, but every time I do, they see me and go running. Do you think you could help me get them back? I'll give you an HM if you help me."  
"Sure, if it's for an HM." Silver smiled. "Luna, will you hold my stuff?" Luna glared at him.  
"How do you know I won't steal anything from you?"  
"That's my line." He joked, handing her his bag and the man gave him two pokeballs. Luna smiled. She had completely forgotten that he had stolen Cyndaquil from Professor Elm.  
Luna watched as Silver moved towards the first Farfetch'd. He didn't seem to worry about any of the sticks, in fact, it almost looked like he was using them to his advantage. Every time he stepped on one the Farfetch'd looked towards the sound. After a minute, Silver was right behind the first Farfetch'd. He pulled out the Pokeball and returned the pokemon to it. Then Silver did the same thing to the second.  
"Thank you so much! I was worried I wasn't going to get them back." The young man thanked as Silver gave him back the pokeballs. "As I promised. Here's HM01, Cut. Thanks again." The man walked back towards Azalea City.  
"Cool. If I remember correctly, It has enough power for both our pokemon to learn it. Of course, you'll have to teach Tot because Bell can't use any of the HMs. I have to teach Cinder because Pidge can only learn Fly."  
"Okay. Let's just hurry up. It's getting darker. We should probably set up camp." Luna stated.  
"Yeah, but we have to be really careful. I don't Celebi would like it very much if we caught it's forest on fire." Silver agreed. Luna had heard of the legend pokemon Celebi. Some people said that it was the protector of the Ilex Forest and that it had left behind an egg that it brought from the future.  
"We still have some light. Let's try to get to the end of this forest." Luna told him. He nodded and the two walked farther through the forest. When they made it to the end, the star's were out and Luna could see the lights of Goldenrod City.  
She sat down next to a tree. They were so close, but she was too tired to even bother going to the Pokemon Center. She was just glad she could see the stars. "I'll start dinner. What kind of food do your pokemon like?" He asked releasing Pidge, Bow, and Cinder.  
"Tot likes anything that isn't sweet. I don't know about Bell. Just try something."  
"I'll give her something sweet and hope that she likes it." Luna released her pokemon and started the stars while Silver cooked. When it was done, the pokemon rushed over to their dinner and Silver handed Luna some food.  
"I hope you're okay with spicy food. I added too much seasoning."  
"It's fine. Emily used to make Ethan and I eat whatever she brought from home. The best day of school was when the principal called her up and told her to stop."  
"Didn't Ethan get sick that day?"  
"Yep, that why he told her to stop. Ethan was out for the rest of the week."  
"How did he get sick again?"  
"Emily was making pokemon food at the same time and it got mixed in. There was another time when she brought Apricorn juice for our class."  
"I remember that! She dyed everyone's mouths green." They laughed. After Luna finished her food, she put her plate aside and looked back up the stars. She could see the constellation of Sunflora that was directly above them.  
"Luna, do you like the stars?" Silver asked. Luna smiled as she nodded.  
"They're beautiful. Don't you think? They shine brighter the darker it is. They're kinda like hope."  
"Wow, that was corny." Silver joked and Luna lightly hit him. "So what are the summer constellations?"  
"Most of them are water type pokemon like Lapras or Goldeen. There are some others. The one right there is Staryu. Up there is Sunflora and next to that is Sunkern."

* * *

Silver smiled as Luna pointed out and named the constellations. "There are a bunch more, but you can only see them at certain times." Luna smiled. She seemed so happy. It was almost scary how happy she was. The name Luna fit her, being that it means Moon. "I use to do this all the time with Hannah. We would go out and look at all the stars with mom and sometimes with…" She paused and her face fell. "With dad. He's the one who taught me about the stars and different constellations."  
"I'm sorry about your dad Luna." Silver spoke.  
"Don't be. He was almost never home anyway. It was until Red beat him that he started coming home more often. He was a dope anyway." Luna spoke, hugging her knees.  
After an hour more of staring at the stars, Luna finally fell asleep. Silver leaned against the side of a tree. Ethan was lucky. He got to see this side of Luna all the time. He was always with her. Ethan, Luna, and Emily were friends. They played together, studied together, and hung out with each other. What was Silver doing during all of that? He was sitting in front of a window waiting for his mom to come back. His mother who had left him with Elm when he was seven. The closest thing he had had to a real family was Elm and his wife. He life was just jacked up. One of the executives of Team Rocket was his mother. She used him and then left.  
Without realizing it, Silver had tears rolling down his face and his hands clenched into a fist. He stood up and started to walk back into the Ilex Forest. He wanted to yell without waking up Luna. Once he was a good distance away, Silver screamed, "WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON LEAVES HER ONLY SON ALONE TO HURT POKEMON?"  
"The kind who expected more." A voice spoke. It was too familiar to be a dream. "You are one hell of a disappointment Silver. You don't stand a chance against me and you know what they say, If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."  
"Where are you?" Silver glared.  
"Everywhere, if you were smarter, you would have figured that out already. Why do you still fight? Pokemon are just tools for humanity. You belong to the team." A black uniform landed in front of him. "I'm waiting Silver, don't make me kill them." A scream echoed through the air.  
"Luna." He gasped. Silver ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to their camp. Luna sat, hugging her knees, crying. "Luna?" Her leg shot out and hit him.  
"Where the hell were you? You scared me damn it!" She shouted. "I thought something had happened to you."  
"Luna, I'm sorry." He started. "I heard something so I went to find it."  
"Whatever. Just go to sleep." Luna ordered. Silver sat down and laid against the tree.  
"Did you scream because I was gone, or was it something else?" Silver questioned.  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Luna answered, quickly. She was hiding something, but Silver wasn't going to badger her. He couldn't sleep. He was worried about Luna. Ariana had hurt people before, innocent people. It wasn't even a question whether she would hurt Luna or anyone else he cared about of that matter.  
The black uniform fell from the tree and landed in front of him, this time with a note, "Don't make me start with her."

 _ **So... Luna and Silver had a great night and this isn't the end. I haven't decided yet, but I think that this story is only going to go as far as Johto. I may or may not write another story for Kanto with Luna and Silver. Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now. Have a good day and I'll see you next time I put out a chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Coins and Crybabies

_**Summer is almost here, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to post more chapters. I've been really stressed out. I am slowly finding a way out of my writer's block so if you are a fan of my other fanfictions I will have some new chapters posted as soon as I can. Anyway, this chapter went through a lot of editing so I hope you like it. Here's chapter 9.**_

Silver felt someone kick his leg. As he opened his eyes, he saw Luna walking back over to a fire. She had white latex gloves on and she had Tot carry over his food. "Normally, I'm the one cooking." He spoke, taking the plate from Luna's pokemon. She didn't say anything. Luna just removed her gloves and sat down to eat. Something wasn't right. Was she still angry at him for what had happened last night? Her eyes were red and baggy. Had she gotten any sleep? Luna had fallen asleep pretty late and then she woke up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder. He thought that she had fallen back asleep, but maybe she hadn't. "Luna, are you okay?" Silver asked.

"Shut up." She answered, glaring at him.

They cleaned up and started to head towards Goldenrod City. They weren't too far away. Luna still wasn't looking very good and she wasn't walking very straight. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. "Luna!" He shouted. She didn't respond. Silver rushed over to her. Her breathing was heavy. Silver tried to pick her up, but she was too heavy for him and her skin was warm. He reached for Cinder's Pokeball and then grabbed Tot's. He released the two pokemon and they stared at Luna. Tot started to panic. "TOT!" Silver yelled. Tot looked up to him. "I need you to help me move her. You too, Cinder." Silver grabbed Luna's arms while the two pokemon lifted her legs. He needed to get her to a house or a pokemon center.

An old man was standing outside of what looked like a pokemon daycare and another building. Silver called out to him and when he saw the boy, rushed over to help. They took Luna inside while the man got his wife's attention. She lead Silver to a bedroom that was almost bare beside a sheeted bed, dresser, and a bedside table.

"Henry, go get me a clean rag and a bowl of ice water." The woman order. Her husband left to get the items she had requested. "Please tell me what happened." She asked.

"We had packed up our camp and on our way to Goldenrod City, she collapsed. She didn't look very good when we packed up." Henry returned with a bowl of water.

"Here Claire." A rag slowly sunk to the bottom of the bowl as he handed it to his wife.

"Well, I think it's just a fever. It got pretty cold last night."

"Grandma! Grandpa! Are you in here?" A boy called. His voice was familiar.

"We're in the guest room!" Claire replied, putting the folded wet rag on Luna's forehead. Footsteps echoed as someone walked down the hall towards them. The boy walked into the room. Silver looked at him in shock.

"Ethan?"

"Silver? What are you doing he…" He stopped. He walked over to Luna. "What happened? Grandma, is she okay? Luna!"

"Ethan, calm down. She's fine. It's just a fever. Do you know them?" Claire asked.

"Yes, Grandma this is Luna. She's my friend from New Bark Town. That's Silver." Ethan answered.

"I have to go check on the pokemon that your grandpa and I are watching. If anything happens just call for me."

"Thank you again, Ma'am." Silver told her. Claire left the room and Ethan stared at Luna.

"So she actually went and did it. She became a trainer. Man, she even cut her hair. She got farther than I did in a month." He smiled.

That's because she didn't stop unless she had to." Silver thought. Ethan turned to Silver.

"What about you? Why are you here, Silver?"

"I'm traveling with her." He answered.

"So you're making her a target?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Silver lied, remembering what had happened the night before.

"Silver, look I don't mean to be rude, but what if she gets hurt? Your mother is not just a member of Team Rocket, but an executive. It doesn't matter whether you are a member or not, if Ariana is looking for you, Luna will get involved. That just the kind of person she is." Silver thought back to the Slowpoke Well. She was so scared, yet she came to help him. "You're going to get her killed. Please Silver for Luna's sake. Keep her out of this."

"Keep me out of what?" Luna spoke.

* * *

"LUNA!" Ethan shouted, running over to hug her. "You're okay!"

"Ethan? Why are you here? Where am I?" She questioned.

"We're at my grandparents. I came back to give grandma something I thought she would like, but when I came you and Silver were here." Ethan answered.

"And where's Silver now?" Luna asked.

"What are you talking about? He's right there." Ethan replied. He turned and pointed to an empty doorway. "Well, he was there." Ethan scratched his head. "Where'd he go?" Luna grabbed her bag and pulled out her pokegear. Quickly, she pulled up Silver's contact and called him.

"The gear you are trying to reach is unavailable or turned off, please try again later." Luna cursed. Climbing out of bed, she rushed out of the house without her shoes. Ethan called out for her, but she ignored him.

"Silver!" She called. She could see him walking towards the Ilex Forest. Luna ran to him as fast as she could. She was still tired. "Silver!" He stopped and turned to look at her. She slowed down and tried to catch her breath. "Are you okay? Why are you leaving without me?" She asked.

"I thought you would like to travel with Ethan. You like him more than me." She shook her head.

"I would only hold him back. Besides, either way, I still need to apologize for the crap I put you through." Silver put his forehead against hers. "What are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature, I think you're still sick. You sound delusional." Luna hit him jokingly and Silver laughed. "I accept your apology. I'm sorry I tried to leave."

"Why didn't you pick up your pokegear?"

"Whoops, I forgot I turned it off."

"Stupid, What if Elm tried to call you?"

"I turned it off last night so it wouldn't wake you up."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a heavy sleeper?"

"No kidding. I had to have both Cinder and Tot help me carry you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luna yelled. Silver laughed.

They went back to the house to get Luna's belongs. Ethan had left and had placed a piece of paper with his number on it by a small plate of pokepuffs. Silver and Luna said goodbye and thank you to Ethan's grandparents, who had offered to take care of their pokemon if needed. The two headed into Goldenrod City.

"So we have two out of eight badges. The gym here uses normal types. We should probably expect a Miltank or two." Silver told her.

"Hello!" A girl greeted. "Are you looking for the gym?" She had pale skin and her eyes were the same color as her hair which was pink and tied up in two pigtails with yellow barrettes.

"Yes, do you know where it is?" Silver asked.

"Of course I know where it is! Come on follow me." Silver looked to Luna and she shrugged. They followed the strange girl through the city through being a citizen of the city, it appeared that she didn't have the foggiest idea where the gym was. They ended up in front of a large tower next to a train station. "Hmm. This isn't right. Oh, well. We might as well try to win a radio chip."

"A radio chip?" Luna asked.

"It's something you can add to your pokegear. It allows the pokegear to function as a radio." Silver answered.

"Come on!" She told them.

"We really shouldn't. We need to find the gym." Luna told her. The girl's face dropped and her lip started to quiver.

"Really?" She whimpered like a puppy. Silver and Luna nodded and She suddenly burst out into tears. She said something that Luna couldn't catch because she was whining. Her tears came down like waterfalls.

"Woah! Okay! Okay! We'll come with you." Silver spoke. The girl slowly calmed down.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, just please stop crying." Silver sighed. Looked like he was a sucker for crying girls. Luna giggled. Silver shot her a look and she shut up, but couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"Yay!" The girl shouted. "Let's hurry up and go!" She rushed inside.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure. Stay close and be careful." Luna and Silver walked inside. There were three women sitting behind the front desk. The first was organizing lottery tickets, the second was monitoring the cameras. The third one was talking to the girl.

"Again Whitney, this will be the third time. By now you should know the answers."

"Well, I'm with these two this time." She smiled, pointing to Luna and Silver. She looked over at them and Silver waved.

"Two more huh. Well, to make this easier for me, I'm going to ask a question and you will write yes or no on a piece of paper. If you get all five question right, then you will receive a Radio Chip." She explained. "Do you understand?" They nodded and took a sheet of paper and a pen. "Alright. Question One."

After almost five minutes, the three had answered the questions. Luna had to guess on the last question, but she had gotten all five correct. Silver had also answered them all right, but Whitney, she all but three right. "Man, you guys are good. Since we're close, we should go the Game Corner." Whitney smiled. Silver looked to Luna.

"You want to go?" He asked, trying not to cause Whitney to cry again. Luna shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind. It's been awhile since I've played Voltorb Flip." She answered.

"I never understood that game." Silver told her.

"Neither do I. It's hard." Whitney replied.

"It's not that hard. I can show you how to play if you want." Luna offered.

"Really?" Silver asked, surprised. Luna nodded. "Sure, I'd love to learn how to play it." He smiled.

"Oh me too!" Whitney yelled. "Some of the pokemon you can buy with the coins you get are super cute! It's this way." Luna explained the basic rules of the game to Silver and Whitney as they walked to the Game Corner.

As they walked in, they were greeted by loud noises and blinding lights. There were parts of the Game Corner that minors weren't allowed in because the games involved gambling. Luna located a card table where she could play. Voltorb Flip was played mostly on screens now which made setting up the cards quicker, but some people still used cards. Luna had grown up playing with cards.

She sat down and the dealer set up the cards. When he was done, there was a five by five square of flipping cards. The description cards sat on the bottom and the right of the flipping cards. Luna studied the cards. This first round was going to be easy. It was always easy when there were rows without Voltorbs. When there was a row with four Voltorbs and one point, Luna avoided it. There was no point in flipping anything in those rows. The problem with this game was the risks. You had to guess at times which could cause you to lose everything. Voltorb Flip was a game of math, strategy, and luck. It was a game her father had taught her to play well. He helped her perfect it.

* * *

Luna completed the first three rounds before she quit and let Silver had a try. He had been dealt a hard round and ultimately failed the first time. His second try, he completed the first round. A man came up to them.

"Not bad kid. Is this your first time playing?" He had short black hair and blue eyes. The smell of alcohol seemed to follow him though currently, he seemed to be sober. He was familiar to Silver, but he couldn't remember from where.

"No, but it is my first time completing a round." Silver answered.

"Well, congrats then." He smiled. Silver saw Luna move towards the wall. Was her fever back?

"Hey, are you okay?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luna answered. She sounded like she was lying.

"Maybe we should leave. You shouldn't push yourself so hard. Remember, you had a fever earlier." Luna didn't reply to that. Silver needed to get her out of here for a bit. "Hey Whitney, we're going to leave for a bit. Luna's not feeling good."

"Luna?" The man questioned, looking at Luna. She tried to avoid his eyes.

"Do you know him, Luna?" Silver asked. She looked Silver straight in the eyes and nodded.

"Silver, this is former pokemon champion, Lloyd." She paused. "My father."


	11. Chapter 10: The Crybaby's a Gym Leader

**_Yeah, It's been awhile. I'm sorry. This chapter isn't much but it's something._**

Silver had been glaring at Lloyd since they sat down. He was radiating hatred and rage, but he sat there quietly, staring him down. Luna hid a smile. Even if it was just a little bit, somewhere in Silver's heart, he cared about her.

"So Luna, what brings you this far from home? Is your mom or Hannah with you?" Lloyd asked.

"That's none of your business." She answered quickly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked, pointing to Silver. She felt her face turn red.

"So what if I am? Why would you care?" Silver questioned. She blushed harder.

"No, he's not." She answered.

Lloyd let out a sigh and muttered, "Thank goodness." Silver looked ready to break.

"Silver, why don't you go play a game with Whitney?" He took the hint and reluctantly, walked over to where Whitney was playing.

"Luna, I'm really…"

"Save it." She interrupted. "I forgave you a long time ago. It's mom and Hannah you need to apologize to. They're still right where you left 'um."

"What constellation can you only see on June 2nd?"

"Lunatone, right? The pokemon you named me after."

He smiled and handed a Pokeball. "Happy late birthday. I got him in Celadon. He's had a rough time so he might cause trouble. Say hi to Hannah and your mom for me, will ya?"

"Tell them yourself." She smiled. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bye Luna."

"Bye Dad." A smirk crept onto his face before he walked out the door. The same way he had that night.

Silver walked over with Whitney, "Ready to go?" He asked.

Luna nodded, clenching the Pokeball in her hands. How long had he been in Kanto? It had been two months since he'd left, but it felt like forever ago.

"What's in the new Pokeball?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, but dad said that it might cause trouble so we should release it here."

He nodded before looking around. "Um, where did Whitney go?"

She looked around for her. "Home, maybe." Stopped and stared in disbelief. "Is that the gym right there?"

"How the heck did we miss that?" Silver asked.

"I think we were so focused on Whitney and trying not to make her cry that we weren't paying attention to our surroundings."

"She was toying with us the entire time. Whitney just wanted someone to play with her." Silver replied, upset. He muttered thinks to himself that made Luna giggle as they head to the gym.

When they walked inside, they found Whitney bawling her eyes out while as a girl yelled at her. "You're a gym leader for Pete's sake! You can't just wander around the city. Trainers need you here so they can get badges. Not that you give them the badges anyway because you're too busy crying to do anything!"

"You… don't… need… to… yell… at… me… Lara…" Whitney cried.

"Apparently, I do. If you don't get your act together, someone else will have to take over Goldenrod Gym." Lara shouted.

"You're so mean!" Whitney whined.

"Is this a bad time?" Silver asked. Whitney rushed over to them and hid behind Silver after she stuck her tongue out a Lara.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN!" Lara screamed. "Stop acting like a child, Whitney!"

"Stop being a butt first!" Whitney yelled from behind Silver.

Lara tried to calm down and sighed. "I am truly sorry about that. You're here to battle Whitney, correct?"

"Yes, I'm Luna and this is Silver." Luna introduced.

"I'm Lara and it seems you've already met Whitney, our gym leader." Lara replied.

"Yeah, she dragged us around the city all day." Silver spoke.

"I am so sorry." Lara apologizes again.

"It's fine. If she hadn't, we would have came here and wouldn't have been able to do anything. Besides we were able to have a little fun with her." Luna assured.

"I guess that true. I bet you two are in a hurry so let's get this started. Whitney, these two want to battle."

"Alrighty! I'm sure I can win! Milky and Fairy are all healed up and ready! Who's going first?" Whitney asked.

"I'll go first." Silver offered. "I will give Luna a fighting chance." He laughed and Luna hit him.

"Shut up." Luna muttered.

"Silver is up, Luna is next," Lara spoke. "Trainers first. Release your first pokemon."


	12. Chapter 11: Nothing but Fights and Worry

_**I've got another chapter for you guys. It longer than last chapter, but it not as long as some of the others. I hope you guys like it. We get to Emily and Ethan!**_

"I wonder how she's doing." Ethan wondered. Marill ran around him. He sat down on a bench and Marill jumped up next to him. He was supposed to be on his way to Olivine City to get Jasmine's badge, but he couldn't focus. What was she doing with Silver? Luna hated the guy. So why was she traveling with him; it made no sense to Ethan. Silver was going to get her killed. Team Rocket's activity had grown in the past years, everyone knew that. They had grown more violent, they didn't just hurt pokemon or steal anymore. Whether Silver was one of them or not, he was putting Luna at risk.

Marill leaned against him and Ethan smiled. He needed to have faith in her. Luna was smart. She would know when to get out of there and then there was her pokemon. Totodiles were protective types. He wouldn't let anything happen to her without a good fight. But then again….

Ethan shook it off. He would get nowhere worrying about her. He needed to focus on getting the badges. Once he did that he could finally do it.

"Ethan?" He looked up. Emily stood in front of him, confused. "I thought you said you where in Ecruteak, what are you doing here?" She asked, sitting down next to him. Marill jumped into her lap and she giggled.

"Oh, well I found something I thought my grandmother would like so I came back to give it to her. I should be in Olivine City, but I think I could use a rest." He answered.

Emily nodded and smiled. "Have you heard anything from Luna? I'm kinda worried about her being so far from home."

"Yeah, I actually saw her earlier today at my grandparent's. She had a fever then, but she seemed to be okay when I left."

"That's good. Is she traveling with anyone or is she on her own?"

"Nope, she's by herself." He lied. He didn't want Emily to know about Silver.

"Hmm. Well, maybe I should go with her then."

"NO!" He shouted. Emily tilted her head. Ethan cleared his throat. "I already invited her to travel with me. She said she wanted to go alone."

Emily smirked. "Maybe it's just because you're a guy. Maybe she knows about your feeling towards her." She playfully hit him.

"No, I don't think it that." He sighed. He wished she knew. Luna was so dense when it came to love. A thought rushed into his head. What if… what if she fell in love with him? What if that was why… Holy Ho-oh. "I'm gonna go Emily. It was nice talking to you. Good luck." He stood up and Marill jumped off Emily's lap.

"Good luck to you too, lover boy." She giggled.

* * *

"I don't think that we'll make it to Ecruteak City before dark so unless you want to go camping, we should probably stay here. Plus I think your pokemon could use a break after that fight." Silver informed as Luna fell onto the couch. She looked totally exhausted which didn't surprise Silver. She had nearly lost her battle with Whitney. He hated Miltanks, it was final.

"I don't care what we do, I just want to sleep." She moaned.

Nurse Joy walked over with six pokeballs. "Your pokemon are all healed. That Eevee is quite timid." Silver raised his brow. Was that what was in Luna's new Pokeball?

Luna took her pokeballs and stared at one."So you're in Eevee, huh. Dad remembered." She let out a light chuckle before putting it in her bag. Something in her bag caught Silver's eyes. There was a clear bottle of pills. What were they for? Why did she have them? "So are we staying the night or are we camping, Silver?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. I could care less when we get to Ecruteak City as long as we get there." He answered. That was a slight lie. The sooner he got to Ecruteak City, the better. It was one cave away from Mahogany Town where Team Rocket supposedly had a hideout.

"Then let's just rest here. Nurse Joy, do you have rooms we can stay in?" Luna asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, I'll get two rooms set up for you." She walked off and Silver sat down in an armchair. He wanted to ask her about the pills. He wanted answers.

Luna looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering if you feel any better." Silver lied.

Luna nodded. "Yeah, much. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied. "What with the pills?" He asked, keeping a straight face.

Luna went pale. "What pills?" She smiled.

"The pills in your bag. What are they for?"

"Those are Hannah's. I guess I never took them out." She was lying. He knew she was. Maybe he could get more out of her, even if it was just a little.

"Then why were you hiding them? What are they for?"

"They're sleeping pills, alright?" She snapped. "Now shut up and leave me alone." Luna stood up and stormed off. Nurse Joy stopped her and they talked before Luna thanked her and went down a hall. Nurse Joy walked over to him.

"Your room is ready. It's room number 4, right across from your friend." She smiled.

"Thank you." Nurse Joy walked over to her desk and went back to her work. Silver slumped in the chair. He had gotten answers, but he had also pissed Luna off again.

* * *

Luna threw the bottle of pills against the wall. The lid popped off and they spilled onto the floor. She cursed and went to put them back into the bottle. He'd seen them and he knew she had been lying. She would never have forgotten to take any of Hannah's medicine out of her bag. She should have thrown them away when she had the chance, but now he knew. She shouldn't have even brought them. Luna hadn't used a single one since she left. Luna stopped and stared at them.

She hadn't used a single pill since she started her journey. Why? Why hadn't she needed to use even one? Normally, she eventually caved and took a least one in a week, but she hadn't even opened the bottle since leaving home. Was it because Hannah wasn't there? Luna sighed and put the bottle back in her bag. It didn't matter why she didn't need them. She didn't have a reason to hide them anymore since Silver knew.

Luna picked up the Pokeball her father had given her. An Eevee. That's what Nurse Joy had said he was. She released it. The small pokemon stared at her for a second before running under the bed. "Gin, come on out. It's okay." She called. Luna peered under the bed to see the Eevee cowering in the corner. Timid pokemon liked sweet food. She searched through her bag for one of Silver's disgusting pokepuffs. She didn't have any and she couldn't go ask Silver for one. She was stuck. Why didn't she keep the box she had gotten on Route 30? Two of her pokemon liked sweet food.

"Eevee!" The pokemon cried.

"Gin, it's okay. Come here." The pokemon stepped towards her and then ran back to the corner. Her dad was right about it causing trouble. It was a good thing she didn't release Gin in the city. She never would have gotten him back.

Luna gave up and went to lock the door. Gin would come out when he was ready. Luna laid down and closed her eyes. A warm fuzzy body curled up next to her bare feet.

 ** _So... if you couldn't tell Luna has named her new pokemon Gin. He's a bit shy, but he already warming up to Luna. Until next time._**


	13. Chapter 12: Is There a Connection?

**SO... I have been gone for a while... Sorry. School started back up and it's stressing me out. As for an excuse for the summer... I don't have one. I'm already working on Chapter 13. I promise it will be out as soon as it's done and edited. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

Silver had to have knocked on Luna's door five times. Why wasn't she answering it? Was she still upset with what had happened last night? He knocked again. "Luna, come on. We need to get going." He called.

"I believe she already left." Nurse Joy spoke.

"What? When?" He questioned.

"It was pretty early. I think she said she would come back though." She answered. Luna would come back? Was that true? Where the heck was she anyway?

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Silver told her.

"You're welcome." She smiled and went back to work. He walked into the lobby and sat down. How long would it take for her to come back?

"Oh, you're already up?" A voice asked. Silver turned around to see Luna behind him. She was holding an Eevee in her arms. It was trying to bury its head in her chest.

"Where the were you?" Silver asked, standing up.

"I went to get my Pokeball from Kurt. I didn't know if you wanted to go back so I woke up early and went to get it." She answered. They started to walk out of the Pokemon Center.

"So is that the pokemon your dad gave you?" He asked pointing to the Eevee.

Luna nodded. "This is Gin, which reminds me, do you have any more sweet pokepuffs?" Silver dug in his bag and pulled out a pokepuff. She took it from him and tried to give it to Gin. The small brown pokemon sniffed it and then started to eat the pokepuff. "He's pretty shy. Gin hid under my bed last night for about half an hour."

"Why'd you name him Gin?" Silver asked.

Luna blushed slightly and turned away. "It just felt right."

"Well, at least he's used to you already." Silver pointed out.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get scared and run off." Luna giggled. Silver gave her a light chuckle. "I'm almost out of pokeballs and potions. Can we head over to the Department store?"

"Sure. It might be better if you put Gin back in his Pokeball. The store is probably going to be crowded and if he's that shy, he'll cause trouble."

"Yeah, you're right." Luna returned the Eevee to its Pokeball and then they walked into the department store. The lobby had people and other trainers sitting around talking or waiting for an elevator. "There are six floors, only four of them have shops on them. The sixth floor has a lottery so we don't need to go up there unless you want to test your luck." Silver looked at Luna. How'd she known all of that? "I talked with Hannah this morning. Professor Elm tells her a lot about Johto."

"How is your sister?" Silver asked as they pushed their way onto the escalator.

"She's doing well." Luna smiled. "She's been trying to keep busy so she helps Elm out with whatever she can."

"That's good. Oh, if you see any HMs in the shops let me know. We're going to need them. They make traveling a heck of a lot easier." He replied.

"Okay." They grabbed some supplies and went to pay for it.

"So, is there anything else that you want to do before we started heading for Ecruteak City?" Silver asked as they started to walk out.

"Hmm? Well, there a medicine shop under the city. Hannah told me that the medicine they sell is pretty bitter though so if we do get some we shouldn't get very much." She told him. "We already did a lot of the things to do here with Whitney yesterday."

"Yeah, she dragged us around a lot yesterday." Silver growled. It made Luna giggled. They started to head to the tunnel. Silver wondered if she would tell him about the pills. The real reason she had them. Did he want to risk ticking her off again?

"Hey, so about last night…" She started. "I'm sorry I blew up at you."

"It's okay." He replied. "If you wouldn't mind, why do you have sleeping pills in your bag?"

"When Hannah started having surgeries and when she stayed at hospitals overnight, I wouldn't sleep. It got to the point where I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to. I developed insomnia. My mom talked to one of the doctors at a hospital during one of Hannah's surgeries and he gave me the pills."

"You've been sleeping just fine and I haven't seen you take a single pill. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about that last night." The two of them continued to talk as they walked down the stairs. Silver felt a pair of eyes watching them. A woman smoking in the corner caught his eye. He tried to look straight ahead. "Keep a Pokeball within reach and keep your eyes open." Silver whispered. Luna nodded.

"It looks like she's not working today," Luna spoke, looking at an empty table. Silver looked back to the corner. The smoking woman was no longer there.

* * *

A chill ran down her spine. Luna noticed Silver quickly look behind them. He looked stressed. Earlier, Luna had felt someone staring at her. Their stare felt cold and dangerous. Silver must have noticed it as well, possibly even better then she had. "We need to get out of here. Slap me later." Silver suddenly grabbed Luna's hand. Luna's face felt warm as Silver picked up his pace. They climbed up the tunnel stairs and came out next to the name rater's tent. They started to walk to the next route. "I'm sorry Luna."

"Don't apologize. The shop wasn't open anyway." Luna told him.

"That person. She was a member of Team Rocket." Silver whispered. Luna's blood ran cold. Team Rocket? What did they want with them? Besides the events in the Slowpoke Well, the two didn't do anything to them. Luna's traveled back to the well. The look on Silver's face down there. There had to be some sort of past between Silver and Team Rocket.

Luna's stomach growled and it pulled her away from her thoughts. She hadn't eaten anything since she woke up. Silver laughed at her. "Maybe we should stop for some lunch."

"Ah, yeah. Sounds good." Luna blushed. Silver let go of her hand and started to pull food out of his bag. Luna had been so focused that she hadn't realized that they were still holding hands. Luna pulled out her pokeballs and released Tot and Bell. She sat down before releasing Gin who just crawled into her lap. "Want me to release Cinder and the others for you?" She asked.

"Sure." Silver replied, putting sandwiches together. Luna pulled his balls out of the bag and released his pokemon. Pidge perched itself on Silver's shoulder while Cinder and Bow ran over to Tot and Bell. Gin tried to hide whenever another Pokemon came over to him. Finally, Silver finished making everyone food and handed the pokemon their lunch.

"Gin, do you want one?" Luna asked, holding out a pokepuff. The Eevee sniffed it before taking a bite. Silver sat down next to them and handed her a sandwich. "Thanks." Gin started to fall asleep in her lap.

"You're welcome. Is it okay if I pet him?" Silver asked after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Sure, if he'll let you. Careful with his ears." Luna told him. Carefully, Silver placed his hand on Gin's back. The pokemon's eyes shot open and turned to look at Silver. As Silver pet him, Gin started to relax and then when back to sleep. Their other pokemon moved towards the shade of the trees to shield themselves from the midday July sun. Cinder stayed in the sun, seemingly enjoying the heat. "He trusted you quicker than he trusted me." She lamented.

"It's probably because you trust me. Gin knows that I'm a friend of its master." Silver assumed.

Luna stuck out her tongue. "You want to hold him? I've got to stand up and stretch." He nodded and meticulously moved Gin from her lap to his. Luna stood up and stretched her arms out. "Tot! Bell! Come on, let's get some practice in." She called. Her pokemon came running over and got ready to battle.

 **I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! I'M SORRY! Until next time you guys (which is hopefully soon)**


	14. Chapter 13: An Unexpected Surprise

_**Yeah, so I didn't get it out as fast as I wanted, but I have**_ _ **a life**_ _ **part of a life outside of writing. This chapter is longer than the others, but that because there was just so much and I didn't want to split it into two parts. I don't know when I'll be getting another chapter out so thank you faithful fans who are willing to wait so long. Hope you Enjoy.**_

After a long break on Route 35, Luna and Silver continued on their way to Ecruteak City. Luna held Gin in her arms as they walked. When they finally came to the route gatehouse, Luna noticed multiple posters on the abnormally large gatehouse.

"Pokeathlon?" Luna read.

"It's a series of games that you and your pokemon compete in. Four teams of three pokemon try to win the games for points and the trainer with the most points wins that course. You also get a medal for winning. I think that there are five courses to compete in." Silver explained. "You get points to buy things with too, but I'm going to assume that some of the prizes are really expensive."

"You want to give it a try? We still have time till it's dark and Ecruteak City isn't far from here." She asked. Luna loved a good challenge which was probably why Voltorb Flip was her favorite card game.

"Sounds like fun. Should we add a little wager too?" He asked.

Luna gave him a sly smile. "What kind of wager?"

"One where you can ask for anything you want. You don't have to think of it right now. You can come up with it later."

"Deal." They shook on it and then walked towards the Pokeathlon Dome. There were quite a few people training around the area. A woman was selling some sort of juice over by the pavement. There was one person who caught Luna's attention. Her hair was long brown and she was wearing a pale yellow blouse with some light blue capris. Four pokemon were running laps around the pavement, Bayleaf, Mareep, Furret, and Pikachu.

"Keep going guys! You've got two more laps!" She shouted. Luna handed Gin to Silver.

"Emily?" Luna questioned. The girl turned to look at her and her mouth dropped.

"LUNA!" Emily screamed, leaping towards her. "How are you? What's up? What are you doing here at the Dome?" Her pokemon walked over to them and Pikachu climbed onto her head.

"I'm fine. I came to compete against Silver." Luna answered.

"Really? Where is he?"

"I'm right here Emily." Silver spoke.

"Wow, so Professor Elm actually let you come on a journey?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Is that an Eevee? It's so cute. Where did you get him? I'm assuming it's a boy because most Eevees are boys." She ranted.

"Careful, Emily!" Luna shouted. "He's really shy." Silver handed Gin back to Luna and he quickly shoved his head into her chest. "I got him from my dad while I was in Goldenrod with Silver."

Emily looked at her confused. "Your dad? With Silver? Ethan said you weren't traveling with anyone and he didn't say anything about your dad."

"Ethan said that?" Silver questioned.

"He couldn't have known about my dad, but he knew I was with Silver. I've been traveling with him since Violet City and we ran into him yesterday morning." Luna explained.

"I'm going to kill that boy. Right after the Stamina Course. You guys said you were going to compete, right? You should do the Stamina Course too! We can go up against each other."

"Sounds like fun. Silver?" Luna replied.

"You're on." Silver grinned. Emily returned her Pokemon to their balls and then the three walked inside the Dome. Luna was suddenly blinded by bright flashing lights. Screens above counters showed pokemon racing each other on a dirt track. "We have to go check in at that desk. If this is your first time you're going to need a point card and a uniform. Don't lose them or its a pain to try and get your points transferred."

"You sure know a lot about this Emily." Luna pointed out.

"Well, I've been doing this for a while and I would watch the competitions on TV when I was younger. While you and Ethan were into battling, I preferred Pokeathlon. I didn't really like watching pokemon fight with each other." Emily explained, walking up to the desk.

"Hello, Emily. What course do you want to compete in today?" The attendant asked.

"I'm going to try the Stamina course again. Bayleaf, Furret, and Mareep are going to be participating with me."

"Alright. You know the drill. I hope you guys do well." Emily walked behind the desk and went through the door. Luna went up to her. "Welcome, Do you have a card?"

"Um, no. This is my first time." Luna answered. The woman pulled out a card.

"Alright. Please sign your name on the back. We have five courses, Skill, Speed, Stamina, Power, and Jump. You may compete with three of your pokemon in the three games. Just follow the other competitors to the domes. The host will explain each game to you when you get there. What course would you like to play?" She explained.

"The stamina course," Luna answered.

"What pokemon do you want to compete with?"

"Mareep, Eevee, and Croconaw."

"Your team color is blue. Please come through here and go into the room on the left." Luna walked behind the desk and followed the woman's instructions. Stacks of Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green uniforms were on shelves. Luna grabbed a blue uniform and walked farther into the dressing room. Emily was sitting on a bench putting on her shoes. When she finally got them on she stood up and started to leave.

She turned before exiting."Good luck, Luna!" Luna waved and then went to change.

* * *

Silver walked out of the boy's changing room. He was uncomfortable in the uniform. If brought back the memories of the Team Rocket uniform his mother put him in when he was six. He tried to shove those thought out of his mind.

When he got out to the track where everyone was waiting, he saw Emily, who was wearing a green uniform, warming up with her pokemon. There was another girl whose brown hair had purple tips and she had hazel eyes. She was also warming up with her pokemon which were Feraligatr, Togetic, and Vaporeon.

Luna walked out and released her pokemon; Silver did the same. "Alright, Trainers! Line up. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow." All of them lined up in from of the podium Silver tried to mimic Emily and the girl in yellow. "Welcome to the Pokeathlon! Today's event is the stamina course. Who will shine the brightest today? Let's meet the competitors today.

"There's a goal to be reached and we aim for success! Team Silver: Quilava, Pidgey, and Mareep. I can see victory! That's because I don't think there's any way we'll lose. Team Luna: Mareep, Eevee, and Croconaw. We never crumb no matter what. That's the friendship we have. Team Emily: Bayleaf, Mareep, and Furret. My pokemon are strong, but our hearts are stronger. Please welcome the Stamina Course Champion, Lily with Feraligatr, Togetic, and Vaporeon!" Silver watched as Emily's jaw dropped. She was staring at the girl and her fearsome team. "Alright, we're ready! Aim for the top! Let's POKEATHLON!" Lily and Emily started walking to a dome. Luna and Silver ran to catch up with them.

"So you're Emily. I was wondering when I would finally get to meet you." Lily spoke.

"R-really?" Emily stuttered.

"Of course. You've come pretty close to breaking my records. I can't let you beat me, can I?" Lily laughed. "Not too many people compete anymore. It's nice to have some worthy competition to keep me on my toes."

"Well, then we'll do our best." Emily smiled brightly.

Lily held out her hand. "I hope you will. Good luck."

Emily shook her hand. "You too."

"Tooth. Tris. River. Let's go win a Ring Drop." Lily and her pokemon entered the dome. As the others followed her, they entered a room with a large stage in the center. Lily's pokemon climbed on with Emily's not far behind.

"Okay, Cinder. You're the leader of the team. I need you do help Pidge and Bow. Make sure they do their parts. Good luck and do your best." Silver encouraged.

"Quil!" The Pokemon replied. The three ran up to the stage.

"Seems like the pokemon do most of the work. Hope they all do alright." Luna spoke.

"Yeah. Do you think that Gin will be okay?" Silver asked.

"He'll figure something out. He's got to learn how to get used to other pokemon if he's ever going to battle." She answered.

"I guess. I just feel like this is going to be too much from him. He hasn't even really interacted with our pokemon." He replied.

Luna opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted, "Welcome to the Fight Dome! The first event is the Ring Drop. Your Pokemon will be placed in on an arena ring, one at a time, against your three opponents. The object is to knock your opponents out of the ring. You'll earn points based on how many Pokemon you knock out, but you'll lose points when your own Pokemon are knocked out. Let's get ready. 3… 2… 1… GO!

After competing in the Ring Drop, Relay Race, and Block Smash, it was finally time to add up the points. "Great job Athletes. Which team fought the hardest? We've got the results, but first who's overflowing with fighting spirit. A challenge bonus for pokemon and team." Points were added to the board. "Continuing on, the individual prizes, Luna's Croconaw, and Lily's Feraligatr. Moving on to point leader, Silver's Quilava. Next up, prizes for effort, Emily's Furret. The pokemon who hit the most, Silver's Quilava, Luna's Mareep, Lily's Feraligatr and Lily's Vaporeon. Finally, we add up the event points. Event 1." The points on the boards quickly increased. "Event 2. Event 3." The points stopped moving. Silver looked at his score. "355." He looked over to Luna's score. "355." They had tied. Silver and Luna stared at each other. "And the winner is Team Lily with a total of 460 points. She will be presented with the Stamina badge. Thank you all for joining us today and we hope you come again. This is Pokeathlon FOREVER!"

* * *

"You received 355 points. You can use those points to buy prizes from the clerk or from the vending machine. We hope to see you again." The woman explained. Luna and Silver walked outside. Emily was taking a picture with Lily and her pokemon. They sat down on a bench. Silver opened a can of lemonade he had brought. Luna held Gin in her lap. The poor Pokemon was exhausted.

"So what are we going to do about our wager? We both lost." Luna asked.

"Well, we could forget about it or we could both get something from each other since we tied. It would have to be small of course." Silver answered.

"The second one sounds like a good idea, but I still don't know what I would even want," Luna replied.

"I do." Silver said before taking a drink. Luna wanted to ask what it was, but just then Emily ran over to them. Lily was following behind with her Vaporeon.

"That was so much fun, Luna! We should do this again sometime." Emily rambled.

"That should like a good idea. We should have Ethan join us next time too." Luna smiled. A blank look appeared on Emily's face before she pulled out her pokegear and dialed a number.

"ETHAN!" She shouted before running off. He was gonna get it. Luna learned that if she was going to lie to Emily, she needed to make sure she wouldn't get caught.

"So your names are Silver and Luna?" Lily asked, trying to come up with a conversation.

"Yeah, and you're Lily." Silver answered.

She nodded. "So where are you headed to?"

"We're going to Ecruteak City to get a badge," Luna answered.

"Sounds funs. Still, have a badge I need to get, but I'm trying to have a little fun before I kick Lance's butt." Lily replied.

"Lance?" Luna questioned.

"He's the champion. He prefers dragon pokemon for some reason. We know each other, but I haven't really seen him since he took over for Red." Lily explained. "Well, you probably have things you need to do. I hope I see you guys here again."

"Us too." Silver spoke. Lily waved goodbye and walked off just as Emily came back over.

"Hey, Em. Will you give your pokegear number?" Luna asked. Emily gave her a blank expression before nodding.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Do you want my number too, Silver?" Emily offered.

"Why not." Silver answered. The three exchanged numbers.

"Go ahead and call me if you need anything or if you want to compete against each other again."

"Alright. Thanks." Luna told her.

"We should probably start going, Luna." It's going to be dark by the time we get there now."

"Yeah, okay. See you later Emily." Luna waved. The two walked to the gatehouse. As they entered National Park, Luna's eyes widened. It was beautiful. Flowers were planted by the sidewalk. The street lamps were starting to turn on and there seemed to be music in the air. People played with their pokemon in the grass and there were couples sitting on the white benches. A fountain sat in the middle of the park, reflecting the oranges and reds of the setting sun on the crystal waters.

"If only Hannah could see this," Luna whispered.

"Hey, Luna." Silver spoke.

"What?" She asked, turning to face him. Suddenly, Silver pulled her to him and kiss her. Luna's face burned as her face turned bright red. When he pulled away, Silver wore a shy smile.

"That's what I wanted." Luna couldn't say anything in reply. Sentences refused to form. Every part of her screamed to kill him, but her legs didn't move.

Silver stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk towards the gatehouse. Luna unconsciously followed him. "It's pretty here."

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

He looked over his shoulder. "You aren't going to kill me?" He asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anything. It was for the bet." She explained.

"Maybe not to you." He replied. "Have you decided what you want?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, well tell me when you do." As they continued towards the gatehouse, Luna gently touched her lips with her fingers.

 _ **Yeah... I'm probably going to get yelled at by Millie for this chapter. :P**_


	15. Chapter 14: Brass Tower pt1

_**Sorry, I've been gone so long, I just got writer's block and lost the will to write for a bit. It's not a very long chapter, but it's something. I have midterms coming up so I don't have much time to write so pt. 2 will probably get posted sometime between the 26 of December to the 5 of January. Happy Holidays everyone and enjoy the chapter.**_

Silver stood alone in an empty street. A clouded sky let all most no light in. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Lightning struck and thunder followed. In front of him were two towers, both the same height. They were both adorned with carvings of ancient pokemon. Autumn trees decorated the right tower's sides. The towers looked like silver and gold.

Suddenly, lightning hit the left tower. Sparks flew as the tower ignited. Two large pokemon fled from the towers, flying far away. The first to leave was a silver and blue bird pokemon. The second was a slightly smaller bird pokemon whose feather were red, white, and green with yellow tail feathers. The legendary pokemon, Lugia and Ho-oh.

He opened his eyes. Silver was still lying on the floor of the pokemon center room that Nurse Joy had given them. Luna was eating breakfast with Gin. "Morning." He greeted. Luna didn't reply. She didn't even look at him. "Good morning Silver." He mocked, getting up off the floor. After she finished eating, Luna picked up her bag and Gin before leaving the room. Even though she said it didn't matter, she was still pissed about the kiss he had given her last night. To make matters worse, the Ecruteak City Pokemon Center had been full last night. Nurse Joy only had one room left forcing Silver and Luna to sleep in the same room.

Something started to buzz. Silver looked for the object making the noise when he found a pokegear. Luna's pokegear. "Hello?" He answered.

"Oh, Silver? Why are you answering Luna's pokegear?" A girl questioned. It was Emily.

"She left it in the room we were staying in. What do you need?" Silver asked.

"I was just wondering if you guys had made it to Ecruteak City safely. It was pretty late when you left so I was worried." She answered.

"Yeah, we make it here just fine." He replied.

"That's good. Well, good luck. I hope your battle with Morty goes well. Tell Luna I said hi."

"I'll try." Silver answered. The door opened and Luna walked in. She glared at Silver. "Ah-oh, Luna is back and she doesn't look happy. I better say goodbye."

"Bye Silver." Emily hung up and Silver handed Luna her pokegear.

"Who?" She growled.

"Emily." He smiled. "She says hi and good luck." Luna held out her hand and Silver handed her the pokegear.

"Let's go before I leave you behind." Luna turned and walked out. "You're lucky it was just Emily and not my mom or Hannah."

Silver followed her out. "Why? Your mom and Hannah love me."

"That's not the point. If my mom called and you answered, she's going to start worrying about me. If it was Hannah, I would have missed a chance to talk to my sister."

"Why would your mom worry if I answered?" He questioned.

"We are miles from home and the boy I supposedly hate just answered my pokegear. What part of that wouldn't send out warning flags to my mother?" She snapped.

"Sorry…" Luna sighed and went up to Nurse Joy's desk.

"Here's the key." She said, handing over the key.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry that I didn't have another room for you to stay in." Nurse Joy apologize.

"It's fine. The towers must bring a lot of tourists." Luna smiled. Silver noticed the bags under Luna's eyes. Did she not get any sleep?

"Yes, the Bell Tower in particular since it's the only one still standing. It makes us pretty busy. Isn't that right Chansey?" Nurse Joy looked the pokemon behind her.

"Chance!" It replied.

"Well, you must be busy yourselves. Good luck beating Morty." She smiled.

"Thanks." Silver spoke as they walked out.

"The gym is this way." Luna pointed. They walked over to the gym, but the doors were locked. On the door was a notice.

 _ **Stepped out for a bit.**_

 _ **-Morty, Gym Leader**_

"Well, there goes that plan." Luna sighed.

"He has to come back eventually so let's just find something else to do." Silver explained.

"Like what?" She asked.

"We could visit the towers. It's not late enough to go to the dance theater." He answered.

Luna looked towards the towers. "Alright. Not like there's anything else to do." Luna and Silver walked over to the Bell tower. Two men stood at the entrance.

"Do you have the key?" One asked.

"Key?" Silver questioned.

"You can not enter if you have not been gifted the key. Shoo." The second replied.

"Let's go Silver. They aren't going to let us in without this "key" they speak of." Luna told him. They walked over to the Burned Tower. Even though there weren't any differences, it felt colder and looked darker than the Bell Tower.

"How much of the story do you think is true?" She asked.

"All of it. Why?" He replied.

"Well, I saw the tower burn last night."

"You had that dream too?" Luna nodded. "How about we go in a see? Nothing's here to stop us."

"Are you kidding? Why would we go in?"

"Goodness, if you two aren't coming in, shut up. You'll scare them away." A new voice spoke. There was an oddly dressed man leaning in the doorway. Strands of brown hair were hanging in front of his face. He was wearing a white cape for who knows what reason. "You may not get another chance, so if you do come in, stay quiet. I'm not going to waste two more years looking for them." He walked back into the tower. Luna and Silver looked to each other before Silver followed him in. A young man with messy blonde hair was laying on his stomach by a large hole in the floor holding a camera.

"Did you get rid of whoever was making that racket, Eusine?" The young man asked.

"Sorta. How are the pictures coming out?" The oddly dressed man replied.

"Not very good, but if I turned on the flash, they'll see us." He answered.

"Who's they?" Silver whispered.

"The three legendary pokemon that were resurrected by Ho-Oh after the Brass Tower burned down. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune." Eusine answered. Silver felt someone latch onto his arm. He saw Luna hanging on to him, shaking. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly scared too.

"I've been looking for Suicune for a while, but I never thought that I would run into all three of them here. Grandpa was right." Eusine explained.

"Yeah, your grandpa was a genius. You realize they probably wouldn't have come back without my offerings to them so you should be thanking me for this." The blonde boasted.

"Wow, you're so humble Morty. Just give me that camera." He ordered, grabbing the camera from his friend.

"So you're Morty?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Sorry if my hobby caused you to get behind schedule, but I would hate to miss something like this." The blonde answered.

"Son of a…" Eusine muttered.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Morty asked.

"I dropped the stupid camera."

"You dropped it? Gosh dang it Eusine. My mother gave me that."

"It didn't fall too far, maybe it's alright," Luna mentioned.

"How the hell are we supposed to get it without the pokemon seeing us?" Morty mumbled some more colorful curses as Eusine sat down on a brick.

"Calm down you morons," Luna ordered.

"I'll go get it." Silver offered. "Luna would have to let go of my arm, but I could probably get it without being caught."

"Be my guest. Good luck." Eusine supposed. Luna let go of his arm and Morty lead him to a ladder.

"There are some wild pokemon down here so be careful. Good luck getting the camera." Silver started down the ladder.


	16. Chapter 15: Brass Tower pt 2

_**So I'm an idiot and should have just posted this chapter with the last one making it better, but I really just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. It's caused me a bit of unneeded stress, but I'm going to make up for it by getting the next chapter out as soon as it's ready. I'm sorry for the wait and my stupidity. Hopefully, I won't make the same mistake again and I'll be more patient with my writing. This chapter is short and I'm sorry, but I'll make sure that the next one is much better.**_

Luna watched as Silver disappeared from her sight. From the giant hole in the floor, She could see the camera on the ground and three regal pokemon standing in a crater. There was no way. He wouldn't be able to get it without any of them seeing him. From the ladder to the camera was about a yard and a half. From the legendary trio to the camera was less than a yard. There wasn't much rubble to hide behind either.

"You realized it, didn't you?" Morty spoke. "The chances of him not getting caught aren't very high."

"True, but Silver's pretty special. If anyone could get down there, it's him." Luna replied.

"You have a lot of faith in your friend. That's either smart or stupid." Eusine told her. Luna knelt down and looked down into the hole. Silver was in the corner by the ladder. He looked up and smile when he saw her.

Luna smile back. "Stupid."

* * *

Silver looked away from Luna and went back to the problem at hand. Entei was staring right where Silver needed to move. He hadn't notice from up there that there wasn't much debris to stay behind, but if he didn't move, a wild pokemon could give away his position. None of his pokemon would look natural down here, but if he were to use a pokemon, Pidge would be his best bet. Maybe he could get the camera up to Luna before he was seen by Entei. This had to work. Silver looked up. Luna was still looking at him so he pulled out his Pokeball. He pointed to the ball then the camera and finally at her, trying to explain his plan. Luna nodded and gave Silver a thumbs up. Silver released Pidge from his ball.

"Pidge, I need you. Be as quiet as possible and get that camera right there." Silver carefully explained. "Fly it up to Luna as soon as you get it." Silver pointed out Luna to the small pokemon. Seeming to understand, Pidge started towards the camera. There may have not been much for Silver to hide behind, but Pidge had plenty of spaces. All he could do now was wait.

The small bird walked quickly towards the camera. He moved closer and closer until he got to it. Pidge grabbed the camera in his talons and started to fly up to Luna. He was almost above the platform when suddenly, Entei shot fire at Pidge. The camera dropped from his talons and Pidge started falling. Luna reached out and instead of the camera, grabbed Pidge. Morty grabbed his camera and Eusine held on to both of them so that they wouldn't fall.

With Pidge and the camera secure, Silver tried to make his way back to the ladder. The trio was distracted so Silver didn't try to hard to hide. As he walked, a Rattata ran in front of him. He stepped to avoid the creature, but his foot slipped and he fell. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou turned to him and cried. They readied their attacks. "Sh…"

"SILVER!" Luna screamed from behind. Two pokeballs hit the ground and released a Haunter and a Gengar.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball. Haunter, Night Shade." Morty yelled. The pokemon excluded their orders as Luna grabbed Silver's wrist and dragged him to the ladder.

"Luna? Are you crazy?" Silver questioned.

"Shut up and move." Luna snapped. They rushed up the ladder where Eusine waited at the top. Luna sat down by the wall and tried to catch her breath.

"Thanks." He panted.

"Just because they're distracted doesn't mean you get to let your guard down," Eusine called, climbing down the ladder.

"You okay?" Silver asked.

"Fine. How's your foot?" Luna replied.

"It's alright. I just rather not get my ankle chewed off just because I stepped on a Rattata's tail. How's Pidge?"

"Pidgey!" Pidge answered from behind a rock. He hopped over to Silver.

"How'd you get back there?" He asked, returning him to his Pokeball.

"I brought him over here but put him down before I went down the ladder to get you," Luna answered.

"I almost screwed that up." Silver admitted. "A little lower you guys wouldn't have caught them. Does the camera work?"

"We don't know. We haven't tried yet. I was more worried about you getting killed by three of the most legendary pokemon in the region."

"Aww, you worried about me?" Silver joked. He was expecting Luna to hit him and yell at him, but she just smiled.

"Yes. I was worried Silver." Eusine climbed up the ladder and growled.

"Dang it." He groaned. Silver and Luna followed him back to Morty who was examining the camera. Eusine handed Morty two pokeballs and Morty shoved them into his bag.

"Well, I have good news and bad news Eusine. Which do you want to hear first?" Morty asked.

"The bad news. Let's end on a positive note because those three ran off." Eusine answered.

"Alright, the bad news is that the camera is broken. The good news is that it's just the lens and that the memory card is just fine. I checked and the pictures look good." Morty explained. He turned to Silver and held out his hand. "Silver, right?"

"Yes, but how'd you know?" He asked, shaking Morty's hand.

"Your friend, um, Luna, mentioned it," Morty answered. "Thanks for getting my camera, although, it might have been more trouble than it was worth. You guy are here to battle me, right?"

"Yeah," Luna spoke. Morty handed Eusine the camera.

"I want it back when you're done," Morty informed then turned back to the two trainers. "I've got to get Gengar and Haunter back to full health, but after we'll battle, alright?"

"Sure, I got to heal Pidge too so it works out for the both of us." Silver replied. With the camera partly intact and the legendary trio gone, the four left the Brass Tower and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal their comrades. Eusine and Morty explained the history of the Brass Tower and the Bell Towers, Lugia and Ho-oh, and what they knew of the three legendary pokemon they had encountered. Finally, the two trainers head to the Ecruteak gym to battle Morty, in hopes of winning the Fog Badge.

"Alright, who's going to go first?" Morty asked, pulling out one of his pokeballs. Silver look over to Luna and she shrugged.

"I'll go first." Silver answered. He pulled out Bow's Pokeball and released her. Morty released his Gastly. Silver looked at the ghost type and realized, he screwed up. Normal-type attacks had no effect on ghost types and Bow only knew one electric attack. It was the same with Pidge.

"Trainer gets the first attack," Morty told him.

"Bow, Thunder Shock!"

* * *

 **After the Battles**

"Well, I'll be here tomorrow if you want to try again Luna. Better luck next time." Morty told her. While Silver barely managed to beat Morty, Luna had failed terribly. She held Gin in her arms and sulked. This was the first badge she hadn't gotten right away. If she had trained harder, maybe she wouldn't have done so bad. She and Silver started to leave the gym when Morty cried, "Wait!" They turned back to the gym leader and he handed them two tickets. "This is for helping me and Eusine out today. It isn't much, but since you guys are probably going to stick around for a bit, you might as well enjoy it. Those are tickets to the Kimono Girls concert for tonight."

"Thanks. I was worried we were going to be stuck inside for the rest of the day." Silver told him, pocketing the tickets. "I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow Morty." Silver to Luna and she glared at him. The two walked out of the gym. They went back to the Pokemon Center to heal up their pokemon.

"Is there a place around her where pokemon can train?" Luna asked Nurse Joy.

"We might have an open battlefield in the basement." Joy answered, stepping out from behind her desk. She led Luna downstairs to the basement and unlocked a door. It was an empty room with paint on the floor marking the field. "You're welcome to train down here, but please be careful. Don't hit the ceiling with anything and please don't flood it."

"Alright. Thank you, Nurse Joy." Luna smiled.

"You're welcome." She replied, heading up the stairs. After setting Gin on the ground, Luna released Tot and Bell.

"Alright guys, let's start."

"Mind if I join?" Luna looked to the door, expecting to see Silver, but it wasn't. It was a boy who had purple hair and part of his bangs were in his face. He had a pin attached to his jacket that was decorated with a rainbow. She recognized him. He was the boy she had seen in the Pokemon Center in Azalea City. He had been sketching Gardevoir at the time. "We can do doubles. I'm Jameson."

"I'm Luna. Are you trying to get the fog badge too?" Luna asked.

"Nah, I'm more into showcases. I like to show off my team. You look like you need some help getting that badge. My team can help you out if you like. We have been looking for a challenge for a while." Jameson offered.

"I think my team would like a new challenge too. What do you say, guys?" Luna turned to her pokemon and they cheered. "That settles it. Jameson, I challenge you to a pokemon battle. We'll fight doubles." Jameson released two pokemon, a Froslass and a Gardevoir.

"Alright, Yuki and Cleopatra. Let's show Luna what you've got." The pokemon nodded and lined up, ready for battle.

"Tot and Bell. Let's battle." She called to her pokemon. They lined up and Tot started to stare down Gardevoir.

"Ready?" Jameson asked.

"Ready." Luna smiled.

"Yuki, Icy Wind!"

 _ **So an interesting thing happened when I asked my friend for nicknames for his pokemon. (Jameson is based on one of my friends) When I asked him, the names he came up with were Yuki for his Froslass, Cleopatra for his Gardevoir, and for his Eevee he chose Luna. (If you don't remember Jameson's first appearance look back to Chapter 7) Of course, he had to change that one because of the confusion it could cause. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I'll be back with something better soon hopefully.**_


	17. Chapter 16: Battling Stress

_**Hey Guys, sorry about taking so long to get chapters out. School takes a lot time out of my schedule. I'm going to try to work out a deadline for chapters so you guys aren't waiting to randomly get an email about a new chapter. Once I get that figured out you hopefully won't have to go too long with out a new chapter.**_

Silver watched the battle between Luna and the stranger from the doorway. Gin was sitting in between his feet, observing the fight. "Your master is working hard Gin." Silver smirked.  
"Eve." The pokemon nodded.  
"That guy knows what he's doing. If Luna's not careful, he'll beat her." Gin apparently didn't like Silver saying things like that because he growled at him. "I'm just saying Gin. Luna can win, but she's got to be careful what she does." He told the small pokemon and picked him up. Gin fought with Silver for a bit before finding a comfortable position in his arms. There was a small bench by the wall so Silver snuck in and went to sit down.  
A small cry came from under the bench and when Silver look under the bench there was a white Eevee sitting down there. It glared at him and stuck up its nose. "I guess it has a sassy personality, Gin." He put Gin down on the bench, pulled out a pokepuff and held it out for the Eevee. The pokemon walked up to the pokepuff, sniffed it, and then knocked it out of his hand. Only after the puff had hit the ground did the stuck up pokemon finally take a bite.  
"Oh, sorry about Tsuki. She's kind of a brat. I'm Jameson." A voice spoke. The boy that Luna had been battle was in front of him. The white Eevee ran up to him and pawed at his legs, but the boy ignored her.  
"Silver," He introduced. "Why is she white? Aren't most Eevees brown like Gin here?" Silver asked, picking up Luna's pokemon and putting him in his lap.  
"She's a shiny. It's rare enough to find a female Eevee, but a shiny as well is almost unbelievable."  
"You have a pretty interesting team. A shiny Eevee, a Gardevoir, and a Froslass."  
"Yeah, we're weird alright but we work well together. We impress a lot of people."  
"Hey, Silver!" Luna yelled.  
"Yeah?" Silver replied.  
"How much time do we have till that concert?" She asked.  
"About forty-five minutes." He answered.  
"Can you have Pidge battle with Gin? I want him to get use to battling." She asked.  
"Sure." Silver stood up. "It was nice to meet you." He held out his hand.  
Jameson shook it. "You too." He turned to his pokemon. "Cleo, Yuki. We're gonna go." He called. Jameson picked up the shiny Eevee and started to leave before turning back to Silver. "I hope we meet again." He smiled then walked out of the room.  
"Silver, are you coming?" Luna called.  
"Ah, yeah. Sorry." Silver apologized. He pulled out Pidge's Pokeball and released him. Gin ran over to Luna and Silver walked over to the field.  
"Maybe I should get a flying type." She stated.  
"That would be a good idea. Then they could learn fly and you could go visit your mom and Hannah." He explained. "And Ethan." He muttered.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Just talking to myself a bit. Old habits die hard." He lied. Luna glared at him for a second before shrugging her shoulders. "So did you win or did Jameson? I got distracted at the end." Silver asked.  
"Neither of us won. He had something to do apparently so we called it a tie. He probably would have won. Is Pidge ready?"  
"Pidgey!" The pokemon cried.  
"I'm pretty sure that's a yes." Silver smiled.  
"Ready Gin?" Luna asked.  
"Eevee!"  
"Alright. Gin, Tackle."  
"Pidge, Sand Attack." As Gin lunged towards Pidge, he threw sand into Gin's eyes. Gin cried and landed on top of Pidge. The bird quickly pecked at Gin without an order from Silver. Gin tried to bite Pidge, but he just scratched Gin with his talons. The Eevee got off of Pidge and ran straight to Luna and hide behind her. Luna got down and started to talk with Gin, but when it was clear that Gin wanted nothing more to do with the battle Luna picked him up.  
"We forfeit." She told him. "You win Silver." Luna started to walk off the field when Silver remembered that she hadn't finished her battle with Jameson. It was a tie.  
"You still have a pokemon you could use. Are you sure you want to forfeit?" Luna looked at him for a second then at Gin.  
"No, I'm not going to lose that easily to you, Silver." Luna put Gin down and called Tot over. "Ready to go?" She asked.  
"Croconaw!" The Pokemon yelled.  
"Ice Fang!" Luna yelled.  
"Quick Attack!" Silver ordered. Tot went to bite Pidge and managed to land an attack before the pokemon attacked back.  
"Water Gun."  
"Gust." Pidge dodged before Tot's attack could hit, and then attacked with gust.  
"Again Tot," Luna told him. Tot shot a blast of water at Pidge and it hit. Pidge winced as he hit the ground.  
"Pidge, you alright?" Silver asked. Pidge struggled to get up but managed to get up. The pokemon started to retreat when a familiar glow covered him. His figure grew larger as he evolved and soon the once familiar Pidgey was replaced with a Pidgeotto.

* * *

Silver smiled brightly. Pidge had evolved. He looked as if he was ready to topple over and pass out, but he had evolved into a Pidgeotto. "Come on back Pidge." Silver called, pulling out another Pokeball. The pokemon stumbled over to Silver before he returned Pidge to his ball and released his Mareep.  
Bow yawned as she walked onto the battlefield, looking tired and bored. Tot glared at her, waiting for Luna's orders."Ready?"  
Silver nodded. "Thunder Shock." Bow shot a jolt of lightning at Tot. He cried out in pain before passing out. "Nice work Bow." Silver complemented.  
"Mareep." The Pokemon replied, blandly. Luna pulled out Bell's Pokeball and released her.  
"Alright, girl. It's up to you. You can do it Bell." Luna encouraged. Bell looked to Luna and nodded before she walked onto the field to battle Bow. "Tackle!" She ordered.  
"Dodge it Bow!" Bell when into attack, but Bow quickly moved out of the way before tackling Bell. As the two continued to fight, Luna noticed a faint glow radiating off of the two Mareeps. When Bow and Bell stopped to breath, that's when they started to evolve. Silver didn't seem surprised that they were evolving.  
When the glow faded their Mareeps had evolved into Flaaffies. "I was wondering when you'd finally evolve Bow." Silver spoke.  
"How'd you know that they would be evolving soon?" Luna asked.  
"Because Pidge evolved and we use Bow and Bell more often than I use Pidge." He explained.  
As Luna admired her pokemon, Silver pulled out his pokemon gear. "Shoot. Luna, we need to end the battle here or we'll miss the performance. We need to go heal our pokemon before we leave too."  
"Alright, so you win then," Luna told him.  
"Huh? Why do I win?"Silver asked, returning Bow to her ball.  
"Tot fainted, but Pidge didn't." She answered.  
"Yeah, but Tot was tired and hurt from your battle with Jameson." He explained.  
"Just take the win since it's probably going to be the only one you get from me."  
"Alright, I win. Let's go heal our pokemon." Silver chucked.

* * *

The two rivals walked into the loud theater. There were cushions on the floor for seats. Most of them were already full so Silver and Luna sat down in their seats quickly and waited for the show to start. Five girls dressed in Kimonos walked onto the stage and bowed. The tallest of the girls was in the center and the shortest girls were on the ends.  
The girls bowed and waited for their cue to start when suddenly the cord holding up one of the lights snapped. The light crashed down onto the stage, barely missing the girl at the end. Shattered glass scattered across the floor as the girls screamed and huddled together.  
A disturbing laugh echo through the theater as a man wearing black walked on stage. There was a Koffing at his side and a Bright red "R" was on his chest. "Hello, Ladies. Lovely evening for a show, don't you think?" The grunt's sadistic grin sent shivers down Silver's spine.  
"W-what do you want?" The tallest of the dancers asked, trying to guard the girls hiding behind her. One had burst into tears.  
"Oh, nothing much. Just world domination and control of the legendary pokemon. Nothing to worry your pretty little heads about." He chuckled, licking his lips.  
"Out of the corner of his eye, Silver noticed Luna reaching for a Pokeball. He grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?" He questioned. "Do you have a plan?"  
"Someone needs to help. I need you to cause a distraction so I can get up on stage. Please, Silver. If we don't help now, I may lose my confidence and someone could get hurt." Luna explained.  
"Are you sure?" Silver asked.  
"Positive." She nodded. "Besides, I'll have my rival at my side helping out." Silver let go of Luna's arm and grabbed Pidge's Pokeball. Luna nodded, showing that she was ready to move, and he released his pokemon.  
"Gust!" Silver ordered. Pidge used his wings and directed the attack at the grunt. Luna shot from her seat, a Pokeball in each hand, to the stage. She quickly released Bell and Tot.  
"Water Gun, Thundershock." Her team attacked just before Koffing let out a thick screen of smoke. The room filled and Silver lost sight of Luna.  
"Gust." Silver waited as Pidge flapped, clearing his view of the stage.  
"Tackle," Luna yelled. Bell and Tot each chose a target and attacked. The Flaaffy hit Koffing, knocking it out while Tot pinned down the grunt. The theater doors burst open and Officer Jenny and her team rushed in and took over for Luna, Tot, and Bell. Luna climbed down off the stage and without thinking Silver ran over to her and embraced her in his arms.  
Realizing what he'd done, Silver let go just as Luna wrapped her arms around him. She was shaking. Silver held onto her as she tried to calm down. When she finally let go, the grunt had been handcuffed and the fallen light removed from the stage. Staff members were cleaning off the glass and Jenny was leading the grunt away. As they passed by Silver, the grunt gave him a sly grin. "Better watch out." He laughed. "Mummy's watching and she isn't happy with you." He started to cackle and Officer Jenny backhanded him.  
"Anything you say can and will be used against you." She told him. The grunt simply laughed at her and continued to stare Silver down as he was dragged out of the theater.  
Silver sighed and he and Luna went back to there seats when the tallest of the Kimono dancers walked over to them. "Thank you so much. I don't know how we can ever repay you."  
"There's no need," Luna told her.  
"There must be something we can do. I believe we have two open seats in the front row. Would you like to sit there instead?" The dancer offered. Silver looked to Luna and she shook her head.  
"Thank you for your offer, but no thank you. I like where I'm sitting." Luna smiled.  
"Miki!" one of the dancers yelled. The tall dancer turned to look at them. "We're ready to start if you are." Miki turned back to Luna and Silver.  
"Duty calls. I hope you enjoy the show." She walked to the stage and Silver and Luna sat down.  
"We seem to be a magnet for trouble." Luna giggled. Silver laughed.  
The five dancers took their positions, bowed and then started to dance to the soft constant rhythm of bells and other instruments. They were elegant and beautiful, gracefully moved across the floor. The mood in the room quickly changed from stressful to a peaceful calm.  
As he watched the dancers, Silver felt a head lay on him. He looked to find Luna soundly asleep with her head resting on his left shoulder. He smiled and rested his head on her's as he watched the show.

 _ **That's all for now. Thank you guys for sticking around. I hope you'll continue to read. Please leave a comment if you have any suggestion on what I can do better. Until next time.**_


	18. Chapter 17: Olivine City

"Luna. If you don't pick up the pace, I'm going to have Cinder drag you." Silver complained.

"Silver, I'm tired. Stop yelling at me." Luna yawned.

"And you think I'm not? I nearly fell asleep during your battle with Morty which I still think you should have lost."

"I shouldn't have won. Morty must have been going easy on me because two to four are not good odds."

"Maybe he just wanted us out so he didn't owe him anything else. He probably went easy on you cause you kicked that Grunt's butt last night. He owed you."

"That's stupid. If he did that, I request a rematch!" Silver turned to her and glared.

"Luna, I swear to all of the Legendary Pokemon that if you go back to challenge Morty I will shove pokepuffs down your throat."

"Someone's grumpy this morning," Luna muttered. Silver just continued walking. Of course, he was grumpy. Some lunatic told him that his witch of a mother was still watching for him. The same woman who had threatened everything he loved and cared about. He also had to help a delirious Luna back to the Pokemon Center at eleven o'clock at night.

"Let's just make it to the next town please." Silver told her. He was getting closer, but at the same time, he was putting Luna at risk. Silver was going to have to part ways with her soon. For her safety. Maybe he could call Ethan to come met up with her before he left. Then she wouldn't be lonely.

"Silver, is that a Taillow?" Luna questioned. Silver looked to where she was pointing and sure enough, there was a Taillow up ahead on the side of the path.

"Where'd it come from? I thought most of them nested over in Cherrygrove." Silver asked. "Did it come looking for food?" Luna stopped for a second and stared at it before she ran towards it. She got on her knees and picked Taillow up.

"Silver, it's hurt. There are burns on its wings." She told him, pulling a potion out of her bag. She used the potion on the small bird and it woke up. The Pokemon stared at Luna and bowed its head to her. Then Taillow tried to fly away only to face plant into the grass.

"It needs to be taken to a Pokemon Center." Silver explained. "Without a Pokeball, it might be harder to heal it though."

Luna nodded and stood up, leaving Taillow in the grass. She pulled a Pokeball from her bag and tossed it at the Taillow. It didn't take long to confirm that Taillow had been caught because the pokemon had been too weak to fight back. "Let's hurry and get him to the Center." The two started to run towards Olivine City. They were still quite a ways away from Olivine City. If they had bikes, they could have made it there faster.

Luna's pace started to slow, but once the two spotted the lighthouse towering over the city, she started sprinting towards Olivine. Silver started to crash after her.

A group of Miltanks were grazing in a nearby pasture. Two girls ran around the field, playing with one of the Miltanks. A couple was standing in front of the barn door with crates of MooMoo Milk by their feet. Two girls noticed Silver and waved to him. Silver smiled and waved back before looking ahead to where Luna had been. Except she wasn't there. Luna had already made it to the door of the Pokemon Center by the time Silver had entered the City. Silver sighed and sprinted to the door.

Silver pushed opened the door and walked inside. Luna was standing at the front desk talking with Nurse Joy as a Chansey took four pokeballs to the backroom. He walked up to her and lightly shoved his friend. "Thanks for leaving me behind." He spoke.

Luna quickly turned to him and said, "Never look back when running," before she turned back to Nurse Joy.

"So you found it on Route 38. Did you notice any other injured pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked. Silver looked at her, puzzled. Normally, the Nurse Joys didn't worry about random wild pokemon, so why did she ask?

"No, that Taillow was the only one we spotted," Luna answered.

"That's good. I'll have to report this to Jasmine though." Nurse Joy muttered.

"Why did you need to report it?" Silver questioned curiously.

"Because lately a lot of pokemon around Olivine City have been getting sick or seriously injured. It's normal to find a fainted Pidgey or Rattata every once in a while and Pokemon can get sick, but it has been occurring quite often lately. Gym Leader Jasmine hasn't left the lighthouse for anything other than medicine and pokemon food for three days now. We can't have ships go out to Cianwood after certain times because the Ampharos that lights the lighthouse is sick. He refuses to leave the lighthouse as well so we can't bring him to the Pokemon Center and the medicine he needs is made in Cianwood." She answered.

"Apparently, one of the Miltanks in a ranch just outside Olivine City has been sick for a couple of days too. They're waiting for a certain berry to get shipped so they can be cured, but with restricted sailing times it's taking longer than it should." Luna added.

"What's the berry?" He asked.

"Oran berries." She answered.

"Oran berries… Aren't those incredibly hard to find?" He replied.

"Yeah, and they need ten of them."

"That's gonna cost quite a bit." Chansey walked back out from the back, carrying four pokeballs.

"Here you are. All healed up."Nurse Joy smiled, handing Luna her pokeballs.

"Thanks." Luna grabbed her pokemon and the two went to sit down. She pulled two bottles of water out from her bag and handed one to him. Silver took a drink. "Hey Silver, how long do you think it would take to swim to Cianwood?" Luna asked.

"Depends. On average maybe half an hour?" He answered. "Why?"

"We can't get the next badge until that Ampharos is better and it can't get better if the medicine is overseas. If we want to get Jasmine's badge, I think we need to take matters into our hands. Maybe we can even get the Cianwood gym badge while we're there"

"Luna, none of our pokemon know surf. The only water type either of us has is Tot."

"Maybe we can borrow a fishing rod from someone. Most water pokemon can learn surf, can't they?" She turned to face him.

"We would still need the HM to teach them."

"This is a port town. There has to be someone who has Surf." Luna whined.

Silver thought for a moment. He couldn't stop here. He needs to get to Mahogany Town. There had to be something. "Maybe we should talk with Jasmine." Silver suggested. Luna looked at him, puzzled. "She's the Gym leader. Jasmine would have connections to the people who live here. Maybe she could help us if we offer to help her. She could help us find a way to get to Cianwood, we get Ampharos the medicine, and then we get both Jasmine's and the Cianwood gym badges."

"That's a good idea Silver. It's worth a shot." She smiled. "Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look." She joked.

"If you're just now figuring that out, you're the stupid one." He laughed. She playfully hit him and then the two stood up. "To the lighthouse?"

"To the lighthouse."

* * *

"WHO THE FRICK DECIDED WE NEEDED TO BATTLE OUR WAY TO THE TOP, DANG IT!?" Luna screamed as they climbed the next flight of stairs.

"Relax, Luna. This was the last floor before we get to the top. Jasmine and the Ampharos should be up here." Silver sighed.

"They better be." She growled.

"Would you mind being a bit quieter please?" A brown haired girl asked. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked extremely tired. "Amphy is trying to rest." Her eyes seemed to be hazel.

"Are you Jasmine?" Silver asked.

"I'm sorry, but I refuse to battle anyone until Amphy is better." She replied.

"That wasn't my question though…" He mumbled.

"We're here to ask for your help." Luna started. "We want to help, um, Amphy, but we don't have a way to get over to Cianwood. We were wondering if you could help us."

"That depends on what you need," Jasmine told her.

"We need a fishing pole and the HM surf." He replied.

"Oh, Grandpa has both of those. What time is it?"

"Around noon," Luna answered.

"Down on the beach, there will be an older man who will be fishing. If you tell him that I sent you and you want to help Amphy, I'm sure that he'll let you use one of his poles. His name is Myron."

"And for the HM?" Silver questioned.

"Gramps has that too, but it might be harder to get him to let you have it."

"Well, maybe we can work out some kind of trade," Luna suggested.

"That might work. Grandpa is interested in all kinds of stuff." She explained.

"Let's try. Come on Luna. We better get moving." Silver started to head back down.

"Wait." Jasmine started. "I can unlock the elevator doors for you. That way you don't have to climb down all of those stairs."

"Thanks." Luna gave a sigh of relief as Jasmine unlocked the elevator doors. She was so thankful that she didn't have to go down all of those stairs. "We'll be back with that medicine for Ampharos." Jasmine waved goodbye as the doors shut and they started to descend back to the first floor of the Glittering Lighthouse.


End file.
